Brotherly Love
by LOSE IT ALL
Summary: Kristin's brother Steven comes to Horizon...as a student and makes up for lost time for Kristin...by hurting her. How? Read/Review.
1. Steven

Chapter One  
  
"Brotherly Love"  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
Note: a)this takes place about a month after "Happy Holidays" does b)there won't be to much in thie story that relates to the other 2, so it's not a must that you read them (Secrets and Happy HOlidays) but I suggest it and c)Steven is 16 in this story and only this story, not 18 in the others and his father has lost all rights to him as well  
  
Please understand those notesbecause if you don't especially on the one about Steven being 16 you'll probably flame me for no appearnt reason. Thanks bunches. Oh yeah! And no one knows about Steven doing anything to Kristin-no one has ever heard her cry out his name or she never told Peter or Scott anything, okay?  
  
*************  
  
Kristin ran to catch up with the others. They were going to group to meet the newbie.  
  
"So, whatcha been up to, Shorty? Having fun having a new family?" Auggie asked. "Yep. Except I can't get away with anything now!" She scowled. They laughed. "What could you get away with before?" Kat asked. Kristin thought. "Good question!" She exclaimed.  
  
The truth was Peter had always protected her from anything that could harm her even before he and Sophie adopted her.  
  
They walked in the den where Peter was. "So, what's the fresh meat-oops, I mean newbie?" Shelby asked and smiled sweetly. "Haha. Sophie is with him and his foster parent. Hey, Angel," he greeted his daughter as she went straight for the empty seat next to him.  
  
"So what's the deelio with him?" JUles asked. "His name is Steven but I can't think of his last name-" Kristin's eyes widened at the name Steven and Peter noticed this. "Um...and he's 16. He lives with a foster parent because his parents rights to him were taken away." He finished.  
  
Peter looked at Kristin as her grasp on his hand seemed like it was a clutch for life.  
  
"What'd he do to get in here?" Shelby asked. "YOu know I cna't discuss that Shel. Well,, here they are!" Peter said but he was distracted by the frightened look on his daughter's face.  
  
"Ooh...he's kinda cute!" Shelby whispered to SCott, trying to tease him but he was looking from Steven to Kristin.  
  
The spikey-haired blonde boy looked up. He had a light tan. "Well, everybody this is Steven Maddox," Sophie said. most of the kids looked at Kristin, who was now attached to Peter's arm. Sophie shot a questingly look to Peter who shrugged. They both figured she'd be thrilled to see her brother.  
  
"Well, Steven, these are the people you'll be spending all your time with. That's Auggie, Ezra, Kat, Shelby, Daisy, Jules-" Steven cut her off with, "Scotty-boy and sister dearest Kristin." Steven held his arms out to get a hug from Kristin but she didn't move. In fact she just tightened her grip on Peter.  
  
A few kids snickered when Kristin didn't jump for joy. "Nice kid, nice," Steven muttered under his breath and shot his sister a 'I'm gonna get you' look.  
  
"Um, Scott, why don't you show Steven around? Group will start in 15 minutes. Kristin go to my office. Steven's bags are already in the dorm." Peter said. "Um, Peter, I don't think you want me alone with COusin Dearest," Scott said through gritted teeth. "Scott, just do it!"  
  
As Kristin was passing Steven he grabbed her arm. "I'm going to get you sista!" He whispered. She jerked away and ran to Peter's office. 


	2. To many shrugs

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
***Scott/Steven***  
  
"So, how's life been treating you, Scotty boy?" Steven asked as they were walking. "Oh, shitty until up to 7 months ago, but it suddenly got shitty again about 5 minutes ago." "FUnny funny." Steven muttered. "And by the way, if you touch Kristin I'll kill you. I don't know what you did but I saw her terrified holding onto her father's arm." Scott told him face-to- face. "What? WHatcha talkin about? Whose her father?" "Her father is Peter SCarbrow and her mother is Sophie. And again I don't know what the hell you did but the last time I saw her like that was when she got back from her sperm doner's little trip and this is worse." Kristin never answered when anyone called her biological father her dad, so he was either sperm doner or asshole. Scott picked asshole but decided not to push it with Steven. "I didn't do anything to that little brat." Steven said.  
  
SCott shoved her against the dorm outside. "I know you did and if I find out and it's anything worse than regular sibling rivalry you'll feel my fist upside that little blonde head of yours." Scott said and shoved him against it again. "Hey, Scott, stop NOW!" Sophie yelled from the den. "I don't wanna talk to your scum-ass." Scott said and walked off.  
  
***Peter's office***  
  
"So what was wrong back there?" Peter asked, rubbing his sore arm. Kristin shrugged. "Okay...why were you holding onto my arm?" Shrug. "Okay...why didn't you hug your brother?" Shrug. "DO you know how to talk?" Shrug. "Kristin...please don't do this again," Peter said softly. Surprinsingly, she didn't shrug. "Why were you scared?" He asked. "We weren't the best of friends?" She tried. "Try again." Kristin thought of an "Incident" that happened when she was 10 and her brother was 14...at his "obsessed with fire" stage.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Hey, K-Doe come here!" Steven called, using the nickname he called his sister when he wanted something. "What?" She asked suspiciously, appearing from behind the door. "COme to the car with me." He said and she slowly followed him outside. "Get in the trunk!" He demanded. "NO!" She screamed and tried to run off but he grabbed her by the waist and flung her in. He slammed the trunk shut and walked to the front of the car and lit it on fire. He grinned at the fists hammering on the trunk. He whipped around when he heard a neighbor screaming. He grabbed the key that was in Steven's hand and opened the trunk and grabbed Kristin as the other guy grabbed the hose. The guy who was now trying to soothe Kristin stood up and slapped Steven as hard as he could across the face. Steven didn't flinch. He just stared straight at his trembling, sobbing sister.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
Was that safe to tell Peter about? So he wouldn't suspect the truth? That he had molested her almost everynight and beat her even after her dad had just used the belt on her?  
  
"O-o-once he tried to kill me, I think. He set the front of the car on fire after he had put me in the trunk. I've just been scared since." She lied. Peter doubted this, but he didn't say anything. "You know you can talk to me or Sophie about anything, right?" He said. "Yes, daddy," She said. She had never called her asshole daddy-or even dad except when she was scared or begging for him to stop hitting her.  
  
Peter smiled and they walked to the den. Sophie stopped them right before that got inside. "Kristin, why don't you go inside?" Sophie said. "OKay." She said and walked inside. She saw Scott was glaring at Steven. THe only empty seat was next to Steven, but it eas enough space for 3 people. She waited near the door until Soph and Peter came in. When they did Peter didn't say anything about her not sitting next to Steven, he sat next to Steven, Kristin sat next to him, and Sophie sat next to her.  
  
"So, who wants to explain what group is to Steven?" Sophie asked. "Oohhh I do!" Shelby exclaimed. Scott gave her a Look. "Well...you didn't seem to care before!" She whispered to him and he rolled his eyes. "Okay Shel." "Group is where we express what we're feeling or answer the oh-so- great questions that Peter or Sophie asks!" SHelby said in a sugar-sweet voice.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Peter said as a few kids giggled. "SO what are the oh-so- wonderful questions today?" Ezra mocked. "THe oh-so-wonderful question is tell your moment that was the worst.." Peter said, aiming the question at Kristin. Kristin froze. Her whole life up to Horizon had been one bad moment. Finally she decided to just not answer. She had done that when she first came a couple of times.  
  
"Steven, you first," Peter said. "When my mom left because I didn't know what would happen with our wonderful little family." he said sarcastically. SO HE HAD KNOWN! Kristin's thought screamed in her mind. "Okay...Shelby." Peter said next, eyeing any commynication that Kristin and Steven had. "When my mom married Walt. Do I really have to say more?" "Scott." "When I found out my parents split. It killed me." Everyone went on and finally Peter called on Kristin. She didn't say anything. "Kristin, come on," Peter said, exasperated. Nothing. He looked over her shoulder and as he did Kristin looked over at Steven who was glaring at her, but broke the glare when Peter looked back. 


	3. Hello, sister

Chapter Three  
  
Kristin was laying in her bed, scared. She knew Peter and Sophie were probably talking about her right now. SHe got up-she couldn't sleep anyways. She looked at into the night out the window. THat's where she wanted to be. She grabbed her coat, threw on her shoes and slipped out the door...  
  
***Boys dorm***  
  
"So, homes, what are you in for?" Auggie asked Steven as he was getting into bed. Steven shrugged. "Drugs. Shit like that." "Ohhh...So Kristin is your sister?" "Yeah. She's a brat isn't she?" AUggie looked at him strangely and shook his head. "Heck naw. She's a cool kid. A lot cooler than those kids at home." Auggie defended her. "Yeah right. At home all she did was get in trouble." "WHy don't you tell everyone why Steven?" Scott asked without looking up form the book he was reading.  
  
Steven shot a look at Scott. "How would I know. She made my dad a drunk." He growled and stomped out. He only expected to stand on the steps but he saw a girl walking around. He squinted. "Aww...look who it is." He muttered under his breath and walked up to her.  
  
"Hey, sister" he said in her ear. She jumped and turned around-she was shaking really bad. He looked around. All the lights had just turned out. "Come with me, my sista." he said and grabbed her arm adn pulled her to the woods. "Please don't, Steven! I promise I won't tell anything!" She cried as he punched her when they were in the woods.  
  
Then he realized something. If he hit her where people would be able to see they'd suspect him. "Pull up your shirt." He ordered her. She reluctantly pulled up the back of her shirt. She heard him take off his belt. "No, Steven! Don't, please-" she begged but she felt the belt hit her back. "You scream I'll kill you." Steven promised, yanking her by her hair. She whimpered as the tears streamed down her face. What was about 10 minutes of blows felt like 10 hours to Kristin. When she was allowed to stand up straight she did it with struggle. She was whirled around by Steven. "You wait until it's about 5 minutes after I'm in my dorm room to go back to yours. And-" he grabbed her hair again, "You tell anybody, I'll either kill you or run away and take you with me, kiddo," he said, spitting in her face.  
  
Steven got to the edge of the woods and looked around, decided it was clear,and ran to his dorm. About 5 minutes later Kristin slowly walked- and, so no one would suspect anything, out of a seperate part- out of the woods to her dorm.  
  
It took her about 5 minutes to get there because her back was on fire. When she got there she was met by the worried face of Peter. 


	4. She ain't no Scarbrow

Chapter Four  
  
  
  
"Kristin, where were you?" Peter demanded, hugging her. She winced but he didn't notice. "Walking around the campus...I couldn't sleep." She lied, not meeting his eyes.  
  
***Peter's POV***  
  
Why wasn't she meeting my eyes? It was just like when she first came. "Hey, why aren't you looking up?" I asked and softly took her chin and moved it to where I could see her face. She had a red blotch on the side of her face. "What happened?" I asked. "I hit it. When I was running. I slipped and fell onto the bench." Kristin said, looking down when she started to talk. "What were you doing here?" She demanded. "Shelby came and got me, saying you had left about 30 minutes ago and she couldn't find you and was worried so I told her to go to bed and I'd look around. I didn't see you." I said. "Maybe you didn't look everywhere." She growled. I sighed. "Whatever, Kristin. It's late, go to bed. You've got school tomorrow." I said and she walked inside and I saw she about slammed the door. "Don't you dare." I demanded. She rolled her eyes and closed the door so slowly it seemed about 5 minutes.  
  
***No one's point of view-the next morning***  
  
Kristin was walking to the classroom with Scott and the rest of the group, minus Steven. He had ran ahead, still mad at Scott and Auggie for "challenging" him on his knowledge of his sister. Ever since early December Peter and Sophie had started to let Kristin take all of the classes except math with the other kids. She had been given a test and had actually scored college level on all but math and history. History was on 9th grade level. Math was on 7th. "That's not bad, is it?" Kristin had asked. "No...it means you're right where you are suppose to be. So you'll have to come out whenever they're doing their math period and come to my office." Peter had explained.  
  
When they got there Steven was sitting in the very back. "Whoa...what's munchkin doing in here?" He demanded. "Munchkin is probably smarter than you are," Scott retorted. Steven started to stand up. "Oh yeah?" He challenged just as Peter stepped in. "Uh, not today guys. Scott, don't start anything, Steven, don't start anything and stop calling your sister a munchkin." Peter said and sighed. He felt like he had just broken up the BRady Bunch or something. "I'm not his sister." Kristin grumbled. Peter pretneded he didn't hear that. "Kristin, me and Soph are going into town, so here are some review sheets you can do, okay?" He said and handed her a few worksheets with pre-algebra stuf like integers and absolute value on it. He noticed what she was wearing. An extremely baggy shirt that could've belonged to Scott if she hadn't worn it when she first came, to cover her bruises and so they wouldn't cling to her back is what she told Peter. After all her welts and bruises had gone away she had never worn that shirt again.  
  
"Thanks." SHe muttered and went to her seat. Auggie sat by her. "Hey does your brother hate you or something?" He whispered to her. "Why?" She asked, drawing a picture on a piece of notebook paper. "Becuase he always talks trash about you. And now he's glaring at you." She looked back and quickly turned around, frightened by the stare Steven was giving her. "W-w- w--we just d-d-on't get along." She lied.  
  
Auggie shrugged and went to his usual seat next to Jules. Kristin looked to her left and saw Scott telling Shelby something, and every once in a while Shelby would look over to her, look back at SCott and nod. Finally, Scott came over to her. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked. She shrugged.  
  
First was reading. They were reading out loud from a book called "That Was Then...This Is Now" by S.E. Hinton. When the teacher-(a/n: I don't know their teachers name was so I'm gonna make one up, kk???)Mr. Thomas-called on Kristin she was still drawing. "Kristin???" He called again. Kristin still didn't answer. Scott nudged her. "What?" SHe whispered. "Mr. Thomas has called you 2 times to read. We're on page 45 fourth paragraph." Scott whispered. "Thanks." She muttered.  
  
She looked up as she began to read. SHe read the rest of the page and half of the next. "Thank you, KRistin. SO glad you could join us." He said sarcastically. "Oh...anytime!" She said, rolling her eyes. "Watch it, Ms. Scarbrow." He warned.  
  
"Her name ain't Scarbrow. It's Maddox." A voice said from the back. "Excuse me?" THe teacher demanded. "You heard me." He said boldly. "Kristin Nicole Maddox. That's her name and ain't no body gonna change it." Steven continued. "Listen, Mr. Maddox, I don't know what this is all about, but if you don't stop I'll have to refer you to Peter or Sophie when they get back." Steven rolled his eyes. "Oh goody, can I?" He said sarcastically but shut up.  
  
Kristin looked back at him and Steven checked to see if the teacher was watching and flipped her off. 


	5. We've gotta problem

Chapter Five  
  
  
  
While the other kids were working on math KRistin was drawing...again. Finally she decided to stop. It's not like she could draw. She picked up her math sheets. They were pretty easy-in fact, the first one was fourth grade work. Fractions. "Oh goody. Brain challenges." She muttered. She worked through the worksheet of 50 problems in about 5 minutes then looked up. Most of the kids were all staring into space, obviously done with their work.  
  
She felt a piece of paper bounce of her neck and turned around. She picked it up, sighed and put it back down. About 2 minutes later she felt another one. She turend around and saw Steven staring into space witha smirk on his face. Scott saw the last one and grabbed a piece of paper and threw it at Steven and it hit him in the eye. "Bitch!" He muttered and threw it back at Scott but it hit Kristin. Scott couldn't take it anymore, he jumped up, walked over to Steven and punched him in the face. Steven jumped up and shoved Scott.  
  
There were punches and shoves but finally the teacher managed to break them up. "Kristin, Scott and Steven, you 3 are going straight to Peter's office as soon as they get back!" He yelled. "She didn't do anything!" Scott came to her defense. "She was involved, Scott. I'm not blind."  
  
  
  
At 5:00 later that day Peter and Sophie came back to find a note on his desk.  
  
Dear Peter and Soph,  
  
There was in incident in school today involing Scott Barringer, Steven Maddox and Kristin Scarbrow and I request that you see them. SCott and Steven got into a fight and Kristin was involved.  
  
  
  
"On no. Steven's gonna be trouble." Sophie groaned. Brandon ran in. "Aunt Sophie!" He shrieked. "Hey, Brandon. Did you have fun at pre- school?" She asked. "I got in touble." "You got in trouble? How?" "I put paint on Michael." "Why?" "Cos." He answered. "BRandon..." "He wouldn't leave me alone!" "That's no reason to throw paint on Michael!" "Michael's a bitch, though!" He yelled. Peter and Sophie's eyes widened. "We've gotta problem." Peter said. "Oh yeah." SOphie responded. 


	6. Steven gets told by Peter

Chapter Six  
  
***In Peter's office-Brandon is in the den with the other Cliff Hanges, Scott is in the right chair, Steven in the left, Sophie in the middle. Kristin was scared to get the chair close to Steven so she pulled it around to Peter***  
  
"Okay so what happened in math today?" Peter asked. "I drew a picture of Fred Flintstone!" Kristin offered. Peter smirked at her. "What happened violently in math today?" "I crumpled Fred up." "Kristin..." "Okay okay. I just thought the mood could use some lightening up!" Kristin defended herself. Peter rolled his eyes.  
  
"Boys?" "I liked that picture-" Scott started. "SCOTT!" Peter warned. "Okay okay. Geeze." "We got into a fight. Scott punched me, I shoved him and math turned into a WWF brawl." Steven said, shrugging. "What was the fight about?" Peter asked, losing patience with the sarcastic 3. "Jack Off over there-" Scott started. "Scott!" "STEVEN over there kept throwing paper at Kristin. On top of that, ever since he's gotten here he's had an attitude and yesterday he was insulting Kristin left and right. He doesn't care about her. He doesn't care that her father beat the hell out of her." "Your right I don't. She deserved every hit she got." Peter-if he hadn't been the teacher-would've smacked him as he said that. But Scott took care of that. Scott jumped up and went over to Steven and grabbed the collar of his shirt and smacked him as hard as possible on his cheek. Sophie grabbed Scott and took him outside to calm him down.  
  
Peter looked at Kristin, who was just staring straight ahead. If he were her I'd be throwing fists right now. She didn't seem affected. "Why do you think that, Steven?" Peter asked. "Because. Without all the crap she did at school and if she had just did what he told her our dad would've become an alcoholic." Steven answered. "He's not my dad." Kristin said. "He helped concieve you-he's your dad!" Steven yelled at her. "Steven! Quit yelling...he's not her father if she doesn't want him to be. He lost all rights he had to her and he deserves more than he got which is nothing considering he didn't care about her in the first place. If she wants me to, I'm her father not HIM." Peter told him. "Whatever." Steven said. "Listen, it's time for group, but Steven stay back. Kristin go ahead me and Steven have to talk."  
  
Kristin gratefully got up and ran to the den where Sophie and Scott already were.  
  
"Listen, Steven, if I found out that you did so much as smack your sister I'll have you escorted to Juvie. You picked this over juvenille hall and I have 1 reason why you did. And if you do anything to hurt her then you won't have time to say you're sorry. Now I don't know, but I have a feeling you were one of the reasons Kristin was out yesterday night and if I found out why you'll be on shuns for two weeks, pal. And yes, I am her father. Sophie's her mother. Family is not about blood, it's about love. I bet Krisitn if Kristin asked who was her brother, and you and Auggie were standing by eachother then Auggie would be the one she picks. Scott and Auggie are the ones she runs to if she's in trouble. Ezra is the one she goes for advice. The girls are the ones she goes to for help. I don't see the name Steven Andrew Maddox there anywhere." Peter said. "Now go to the den and don't say anything to your sister."  
  
Steven glared at him for a moment than stomped out of his office, Peter following. 


	7. Scared

***Chapter Seven***  
  
I love writing this story just for the record lol  
  
  
  
***Group***  
  
"One word." Peter said as he got in. The kids could tell he was really mad but two of them whined "Again?" "YES AGAIN!" He said sternly and that shut them up. "Here's the thing. Throw it around, then when we get done we'll say why." He said, throwing a small pillow to Ezra after he couldn't find the stick. "Uhh...confused." He admitted and threw it to Scott.  
  
"Pissed," "Scott!" Sophie and Peter scolded just as Brandon giggled and said "Scott said pissed!" "We've gotta talk about that to." Sophie told them. Scott shrugged and threw it-as hard as he could- to Steven. Peter didn't say anything. "Vengeful." Steven said, looking directly at Kristin, who was sitting by Peter, huddled against him again. "Watch it, Steven!" Peter yelled. "Hey, I thought this was all about honesty?" Steven asked innocently, while throwing the pillow to Shelby. "I'm feeling cramped because Princess won't quit wiggling!" Shelby said, elbowing Jules. "Ow!" She cried. "Okay, girls that's enough!" Peter said, amused. Leave it to Shelby to brighten the moment. Shelby threw the pillow to Auggie. "I'm mad." He threw the pillow back to Jules. "I'm feeling happy for once." Jules said and threw the pillow to Kat. "Mixed feelings." and threw it to Daisy. "Goth." she answered and threw it to Kristin. "Scared." She said softly. "Huh?" Shelby asked. "S-C-A-R-E-D!" He said sarcastically. "Ohhhh...now I undestand!" SHelby answered just as sarcastic. "Okay try to go on that order please." Peter sighed.  
  
Kristin tossed the pillow to Ezra. "I'm feeling confused because I don't know what's going on...like usual." He answered and a few kids laughed. "Have you ever thought it's none of your biz, Friedkin?" Steven asked. "STeven!" Peter yelled. "Yeah I considered that, Steven. And the answer is...it's my biz. I make it my biz." He said and smirked. He threw it to Scott. "I feel piss-um, mad-because some people don't care about their family. Well, ex-family." He said and threw it to Steven. "Vengeful because some people think that a certain some little blonde brat is perfect." He growled and threw the pillow to Shelby. "I already told you why I'm feeling cramped." SHelby said and threw the pillow to Auggie. "Mad becuase homes over there don't know what family is." He said and threw it to JUles. "I'm happy because I don't know what's going on and I don't wanna know." She said and threw it to Kat. "Mixed feelings because in 5 months I'll be graduating. I'm happy, yet sad to be leaving." She said threw it to Kristin. "Scared because I don't know what is going to happen." She said.  
  
  
  
Okay I'm sorry for such a short chapter but I've writted 2 for "ecks Carter" and 3 for this one... 


	8. A lotta no's

Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
Sorry I forgot Daisy in the second part! I'lladd her here!  
  
  
  
"Okay, time to talk about Bran-" Peter started. "Hey, you forgot me!" Daisy protested. Peter threw the pillow to Kristin. "Oh, I didn't WANT to go, I just wanted you to know that you forgot me." Daisy said, throwing it back to Peter. Peter rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, Brandon has been saying some, um, inapproriate words," Peter started, ignoring the smirk on Brandon's face and the groans from the others, "and since he hangs around mostly with you guys I'm getting a feeling I know where from." "Where?" Daisy asked innocently. "From a few certain kids sitting around this room. Although the language is inapproriate anywhere, I don't really care what you say as long as it's not around Brandon. So I care, but if you wanna say the words he's repeating, just do it away from Brandon, and preferrably me and Soph, to if you don't want kitchen duty." Peter said and again, more groans. "Okay, okay, go to your dorms now." He said and they all got up. "Hey, Kristin stay back, okay?" Peter said and she nodded.  
  
After everyone left Peter pulled her over to him. "Are you gonna be alright?" He asked. "Yeah." She said, like nothing was wrong. "Okay. Night, love you," he said and hugged her. "Ow!" She shrieked. "What?" He asked. "Nothing." She said.  
  
"If it's nothing can I see your back?" "NO." She yelled. "Come on, Kristin, if there's nothing wrong." "No!" She said. "I just fell, okay? Just like I told you!" "Okay, I believe you, but can I see? I could put some stuff on it to where it won't hurt." He said.  
  
She reluctantly followed Peter to the Nurse. "Can you pull up the back of your shirt a little?" He asked. She did. "Oh Kristin..." He said and she struggled back tears.  
  
Her back was black and blue and had a few welts-not many, most were bruises. "Are you sure you fell?" He asked. "I think I'd know if I fell." She growled. "Okay. Do you want me to put anything on it?" "No." "Kristin, please tell me the truth. Did Steven do that to you?" "NO," She yelled.  
  
Peter looked at her for a minute. She liked when she first came. What could he do to Steven when Kristin wouldn't tell him? "WHy don't you go to bed?"  
  
Kristin's face turned white as she remembered something Steven had told her as they were going to lunch that afternoon...  
  
***earlier that day***  
  
"You better meet me by the woods, Kristin or you'll be really sorry." He said and shoved her against the building.  
  
***Back...***  
  
"What? WHat's wrong?" Peter asked, his voice filled with worry. "NOthing. I've just been having nightmares." She lied. "Steven bringing back bad memories?" "Yeah. Some." She admitted. She HAD been having nightmares, but not that wasn't why her face had gone pale. "You wanna come home with me? You can sleep in the bed and I'll take the couch." "Okay. Thanks." She said and hugged him. 


	9. the Asshole

Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
"Hey, guys, can I come in?" Peter called from outside. "No! Scott...get out of here...Peter's here!" Peter rolled his eyes and Shelby's sarcasm. He walked in. "Girls, Kristin's coming home with me, okay?" "Yeah." They all answered. "Okay. Well, Sophie went into town for a few minutes to get something, if she comes back to the dorm make sure to tell her, okay?" "Yeah."  
  
Kristin stared at Peter's motorcycle. "What, you've never been on a motorcycle?" Peter asked. "Do dirt bikes count?" "Sure. Their the same but bigger." "A LOT bigger." "Do you wanna go?" "Yeah. I guess." She muttered. Peter helped her climb on the motorcycle then he handed her the only helmet he had. "I've got to get you one. You're part of the family now." "This thing is like 3 sizes to big." "Good-extra protection." Peter said and got in front. Kristin sighed and put it on.  
  
"Okay, try not to go to faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Kristin shrieked as the motorcycle whirled and they went on. "Hold on!" Peter ordered as they accelerated.  
  
***That Night***  
  
Kristin was sleeping on the couch, she had convinced Peter to take the bed. She was also tossing and turning.  
  
***Dream-NOT real***  
  
"Hey Kristin! I thought I told you to meet me, Bitch!" Steven screamed and slapped her. "Stop..." she moaned as he punched her over and over again.  
  
***end of dream ***  
  
"Stop!" Kristin screamed, crying in her sleep.  
  
Peter heard her and jumped out of bed and ran to his living room. SHe was crying and yelling STOP every few seconds, and tossing and turning. "KRistin!" He said, shaking her awake. "Stop!" She cried as she snapped awake. She wiped her eyes. "Are you okay?" Peter asked softly. "Can I get a drink of water?" She asked. "Yeah sure, come on." He said and Kristin followed him. He handed her a glass of water. "What were you dreaming about?" "the Asshole." "Kristin." "What?" "Nothing...get back to bed, since you're with me you have to get up earlier. "Is Sophie here?" "Yeah. She's in the bed." "Night." "Goodnight. Come get me if you need anything, okay? Try not to wake up Sophie, she came home pretty late, okay?" "Yes and yes." "Okay." He said and walked off after kissing her on the head. Kristin went back to sleep after double checking the door and windows.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry if this chapter seemed pointless, I didn't know what to do in between the lsat part and the next. I don't know what to do next. Okay. I'll try though! 


	10. She's like her dad

Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
Around 6 the next morning Peter shook Kristin awake. "Awww it's Saturday!" She protested, not realizing where she was. "C'mon Kristin!" Peter said. He was already dressed and Sophie was already gone. "I'm comi-oww" she cried as she hit her back on the table as she tried to get up.  
  
"Are you like this every morning?" Peter asked as he helped her up. "Uhh yeah. But my back does hurt like this." SHe said, rubbing her back. "You sure you don't want me to put something on it?" "What could you do to help bruises?" "What about the welts?" "I'm use to em." She growled.  
  
"Okay...well, what are you gonna do when we get to the school?" Peter asked as they climbed on the motorcycle. "I don't know." Kristin lied. Truth was, she had the perfect thing. It was what she had always done when she was at her house and Steven had just left the room. It was shiny, but not to sharp. It was a part of an umbrella that had held it up. Adam had torn oen up in band one day and she had picked up the piece. She had snuck it in Horizon.  
  
"Well, try not to get into to much trouble. And hold on." Peter said as he took off.  
  
When they got to the school Sophie was waiting. "Hey what took you guys so long?" She asked. "Sleepy head." Peter said and pointed to Kristin, who smiled innocently. "Me? I'm a perfect angel!" She defended herself. Sophie and Peter both gave her looks that said "Yeah, suuuurrrrreeeee and we're Britney SPears and Justin Timberlake" then rolled their eyes. "Wh- what? You don't think I'm good?" She asked, looking hurt. "No,no, Angel. It's just we think you're not exactly sweet..." Peter said and grinned at her. "Oh. Okay. As long as you don't think I'm bad." She said and ran off.  
  
"SHe's something else." Sophie said, laughing. "Yeah. I'd say." Peter answered, shaking his head.  
  
Kristin was sitting on her bed. The object was in her hand. She remembered the past time when she had cut herself with it and had to wear long jackets to cover the welts. That's right-welts. This object didn't scratch, didn't cause bleeding, just immense pain and welts that were around for around 3 days.  
  
She took it to her arm but hesitated. What would Peter and Sophie do if they found out? They could decide they didn't want to keep her as a daughter-or a student-anymore and give her back to some foster agency. Her dad could get legal rightsback, or her mom who had abandoned her so long ago, and be given back to her or him. She pulled it lightly across her arm, then stopped and went back to the starting place and pulled it as hard as she could across her arm. She whimpered as a small welt showed up, then got bigger.  
  
She slashed it across her arm a few more times. It didn't hurt after the 3rd time, but the welts crossing each other didn't exactly feel wonerful.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open. Kristin whipped her head towards the door and saw Jules. "Hey, Peter said come and get y- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jules cried, walking over to her. "Nothing." Kristin growled, shoving the object in her pocket. "You were cutting yourself!" "No I wasn't!" "Yes you were! Kristin you can't-" "SHut up!" Kristin yelled and jumped up to run but Jules grabbed her arm and looked at it. "Oh you weren't cutting yourself?" Jules asked sarcastically. "Get off of me!" Kristin yelled, struggling to get from Jules's grasp. "COme on, just tell Peter!" Jules said, still not letting go, fear of what Kristin would do when she was along. "Let go!" Kristin hollered again and punched Jules in the stomach.  
  
"Oof!' Jules said as she let go of Kristin and fell to the floor, clutching her stomach.  
  
Kristin stared in horror. "I-I-I'm sorry! I'm like him now!" She cried and ran out the door, tears flying off her face. 


	11. Dad

Chapter Eleven  
  
Kristin sat on a log, crying. "How could I hit her? Huh?" She asked herself aloud. "I'm turning into my dad!" She said through tears.  
  
***At Horizon***  
  
Scott saw Kristin run into the woods and went into the girls dorm. "Hello? Steven if that's you I'll ki-" He started to yell but stopped when he saw Jules on the ground. "Juliette? Are you okay?" He asked, leaning down next to her. "Yeah...she was cutting herself..." She said. "Come on, let's go to Peter," Scott said, giving Jules his hand. She took it and hoisted herself up. "Gosh can that little kid punch!" Jules said and Scott laughed.  
  
Peter was outside and when he saw Scott holding Jules up he ran to them. "What happened?" Peter asked. Jules felt hesitant to tell him. "Kristin kinda punched me..." Jules trailed. "WHAT?" He cried. "When you told me to go get her and I walked into the dorm she was cutting herself with something. It wasn't a knife, it didn't bleed it just left welts. I grabbed her arm when she started to go to look at it. She started screaming for me to let go but when I said let's go to Peter's she punched me and ran." JUles said. "Oh my gosh, Jules." He said. "Where'd she go?" "The woods!" Scott told him.  
  
"Listen, Scott, take Jules to Sophie and tell her I'm going to look for Kristin,okay?" Peter asked adn Scott nodded. Peter ran to the woods.  
  
***The woods***  
  
"He's gonna give me back!" Kristin cried, huddling herself into a small ball. She heard something behind me and whipped her head around and saw Peter. "I'm sorry, please don't give me back!" She exclaimed. Peter seemed taken by, then walked to her. He sat by her on the log and put his arm around her. "What makes you think I would do that?" He asked her. "I- I punched Jules." "And you were cutting yourself." "No I wasn't!" She protested. "Let me see your arm." "No." "THen you were cutting yourself." "NO I WASN'T!" She screamed. "Hey... Just show me your arm, okay? You won't get in trouble." She hesitated but pulled up the sleeve to her Adidas sweater. "Kristin..." Peter sighed. "You're not going to give me up?" She asked. "Of course not! No matter what you do! You're our daughter, not a puppy." He said. "I'm turning into my dad." SHe said, and the tears started again. "Hey, you will NEVER be your dad, okay? You're to smart and to good a person for that." He told her, putting her head on his shoulder. "I hit Jules!" "Yes, but you were angry, although that definiately doesn't dismiss what you did." "I know. But I felt like my dad, that's why I ran. I promised myself I'd never turn out like him, and here I am, punching people cause they wanna help me."  
  
They sat they silent for a few minutes. "Let's go back, I think their worried about us." Peter said. "I'm sorry, dad," She said with a warm smile. Saying dad and meaning it was the best feeling ever to her. "Come on, I think you should be apoligizing to Jules," He said but he was smiling to. "Okay." She said and they headed back to Horizon. 


	12. Ms. Attitude

Chapter Twelve  
  
  
  
They walked out of the woods and were met by Jules, Scott and Sophie. Sophie looked concerned, Scott a little angry-at her? she wondered- and Jules had a blank expression. "Oh gosh, KRistin, you CAN'T run off like that, you'll give us a heart attack!" SOphie said, hugging her tightly. "I know I'm sorry. I'm sorry to you, to, Jules." Kristin said, and she was, she just hoped Jules realized that. "It's okay." Jules said softly. Kristin looked at Scott. He was looking at her angrily.  
  
Peter noticed this when Kristin looked down at her feet. "Um, kristin, go to my office I'll be in there to talk to you in a few minutes." Peter said. "Okay." She muttered and walked off, her hands in her pocket.  
  
"Hey Jules, why don't we go check on the other Cliffhangers?" Sophie asked Jules as she saw Peter wanted to talk to Scott. "Okay." Jules said and they left.  
  
"What was that about?" Peter asked him. "What?" Scott asked. "That Look you gave Kristin." "Nothing." "Scott..." "I didn't know she was cutting herself, plus she hit Jules." "So don't be mad at her, try to help her." Scott thought about that. He smiled. "Yeah okay, Peter." He said. "Good. Now go do something." Peter said and started walking towards his office.  
  
Kristin was fumbling with her hands as Peter walked in. "Haylo Peter," She said without turning around. "Hey, kiddo." He said and sat in the chair at his desk. "What do you want?" She grumbled. Peter was surprised but hid it-she never talked like that to him. Every kid has to be a brat sometimes, right? he told himself. "You know what we have to talk about." "Nope. Sorry. That number is unavailble. Please try again later. Me and the operator are busy." SHe said in a mechanic tone. "The operator and I, Kristin." "What? THe operator is not with you. It's with me!" She said. He shook his head. Note to self: Never fix her grammer.  
  
"Well I don't care if the number is unavailible. You're gonna talk or be on shuns. In the den for 2 hours-no talking to anyone." He said sternly. She shrugged. He grew impatient. "Kristin." "You're gonna give me up, so it don't matter." "Doesn't." Whoops! he thought. "I'm NOT going to give you up, Kristin. Again, you're not a puppy." "That's not what some people think!" She retorted. "I don't care what your father and brother think." "He's not my father. He's an asshole. You're mydad." She said. "I know...Do you want to tell me why you were cutting yourself?" He asked softly.  
  
"I wasn't cutting myself." She protested. "Okay..hurtign yourself. Better?" "No. It doesn't hurt." She lied. "Give the object to me, Kristin. And I'm NOT playing." He said.  
  
"And if I dont?" She shot back. He was again taken back, but didn't show it. "You'll be in the den for the rest of the day, and tomorrow and not allowed to talk to anybody." He said. Kristin thought about it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the umbrella part. "Here." She muttered. She had 2 more parts and a small knife, so it didn't matter.  
  
"Please Kristin, I'm doing this for you, okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself." Peter told her and she got up and walked out. 


	13. Evil Child

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Kristin walked outside, her hands in her pockets, extremely mad and started walking towards the woods to relax. "I'll just a get a damn knife. That'll show him." She told herself. "Talking to yourself isn't a good way to get guys, sister." Steven said, making Kristin jump. "Wh-what do you want?" She asked. "To do what we were suppose to do yesterday night," he told her, grabbed her should and looked around. No one was outside-it was extremely cold. He shoved her into the woods.  
  
"You know? You're really pretty, bitch!" He said and slapped her. "Please, Steven!" She cried, trying not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. He grabbed her arm. "Now say you love me, bitch," he said and kissed her. "No!" She said, trying to push him away. "Hey, girl!" He said softly. He tried to kiss her again. "No Steven!" She said, trying to squirm away from his grasp. He put his hand on her chest. "No!" She screamed, now trying to fight away from him. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him, rubbing her back. "Stop!" She cried and he laughed and kiss her again.  
  
After that he took off her shirt. Five minutes later he took off his belt and started to hit her again. Finally, he stopped. "Now you tell anybody and you know what will happen." He told her and walked out of the woods.  
  
Kristin sat on a log, sobbing. She turned behing her when she had crunching leaves. "Hey! WE've gotta stop meeting like this, huh?" It was Peter. SHe dried her eyes quickly. "What do you want?" She asked. "Nothing, just wanted to make sure you're okay." He said, sitting next to her. "Oh so I punch a person and all of a sudden I'm crazy?" She asked. "Uh, no, I just saw you go into the woods with Ste-" Kristin hated that name. She shuddered at the thought of his touch.  
  
"So?" She demanded. "So? I just wanted to make sure you were alright." "Yeah well I'm fine." She said and got up and started walking towards the school. Peter walked up to her and put his arm around her but she jumped out.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Peter asked her. "YES!" She screamed. "If you're okay let me see you're back. And where'd you get that bruise on your cheek?" "I fell." SHe lied. "Kristin, you let me see your back before, is it worse?" She shrugged; she really didn't know.  
  
"Can I see?" Peter asked gently. SHe shrugged again. "Ouch. You fell?" He asked in disbelief. No welts, but the bruises had made her back black, purple and blue. "No duh." She yelled, ready to take off again.  
  
"Why don't you go to your dorm? And if you make one mark with anything on yourself you'll be-" "Oh my gosh, trouble! Wow! What are ya gonna do? Punch me?" She spat, walking towards the dorm.  
  
Peter stared at her in disbelief. Where had his sweet little daughter gone? 


	14. the jack knife

Chapter Fourteen  
  
  
  
Kristin ran into her room. Why were people so friggin nosey? It wasn't none of their business. She looked in one of her desk drawers. The knife looked like one of those little compartments that had a few things in one- scizzors, nail clippers, etc-but it was really a jack knife. It was hidden under her Eminem CD-which was hidden by an Aaron Carter CD just in case Peter looked. Now that he was also her father she could do very little having to do with the name Eminem. Kristin took out the knife and went to the bathroom.  
  
She looked into the mirror after she had locked the door. Her cheek had a dark, blue/purplish bruise under her right eye. She looked at her back, although it was kinda hard, and winced. She coulda been the cover of the BSB CD. She sighed and put down her shirt. She looked at the knife. It was shiny, except for the handle. The handle was black, with her name carved into it. Except she had stolen it when she was in the third grade from this stuck-up rich brat who pranced around about her wonderful parents who never spanked her stupid self. Kristin always hated her-she hated anyone with perfect life.  
  
She picked up the knife. "Not on your vein this time, you idiot," She told herself. One time she had cut her vein and told people it was an accident-which it was-at the hospital. People didn't believe her, but they also didn't think a 9-year-old would even try to commit suicide. She put the knife on her skin of her arm and glided it across gently-just enough to make a small cut bleed a lot. She watched it bleed that ran it under cold water. She cut another on her other arm, only it was deeper and longer-and it hurt like hell. Kristin whimpered as it started to bleed worse than the other one. As she was running it under water the someone knocked on the door. "Um..what?" SHe yelled over the water. "It's Daisy Peter wanted me to check on you-" "Does he ever leave people alone?" Kristin asked her. "Not exactly." "Tell him I'm fine!" "What are you doing?" "Having a party, you mind?" "Kids these days." Kristin heard Daisy mutter and walk off.  
  
She cleaned the blood off the sink and jammed the knife into her pocket. She walked out of the bathroom and all the Cliffhanger girls were in there with Sophie. "Hey, Kristin, nice of you to come out," Daisy said rolling her eyes. "Why thank you!" KRistin answered, smirking. She walked to her desk drawer and slipped the knife in.  
  
"Uhh...so what's up?" Kristin asked. "Well I just think we have some things to talk about." Sophie answered. "WHo?" KRistin asked suspiciously. "Girls, you'll leave and go to the den and tell Peter to come here, okay?" SOphie told them. Kristin got up with them. "NOt you." Sophie told her and Kristin sat down but was staring out the window.  
  
Peter walked in. "I told Sophie about the bruises and the cuts-" "Oh goody!" Kristin preended to be happy. "okay we need to talk." 


	15. major tantrum

Chapter Fifteen  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN ROGER, FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T RECONIZE THE NAME- HE'S THE ONE WHO PICKED UP SCOTT IN THE FIRST EPISODE AND WHO SCOTT WAS TRYING TO OUTSMART TO RUN  
  
  
  
"Kristin, what did you just put in your drawer?" Sophie asked. "A CD." "You had a CD in the bathroom?" "Yeah. Aaron Carter-Oh Aaron." "Mind if I look?" Peter asked. "Um, yes, I kinda do." Kristin answered. "Kristin, can we see your arms then?" Peter asked gently. "No." She answered, not so gently. "If you didn't do anything why can't we see them?" "Cos I said so." She answered Peter. "Kristin. I mean it, you're going to get in a LOT of trouble." "I don't give a shit then look in the drawers!" She said, rolling her eyes. She didn't care what happened to her anymore. "Watch your mouth." Sophie told her sternly. Peter got up and looked in her drawer. Sure enough, there was an Aaron CD and under than an Eminem CD. "I thought I told you you couldn't listen to this?" Peter demanded. "Peter! I think we've got more important things," SOphie said, rolling her eyes. He looked and there was the knife. He opened it and it had a little blood on it, but obviously she had washed the rest off, for it was still wet.  
  
"Kristin-you are going to-" "SHut up!" She yelled and darted for the door. She was almost to the woods when Peter grabbed her shoulders but she was squirming so much he had to get her to the ground. "Go get Roger!" He yelled over Kristin's screaming. "Get off of me!" She yelled, trying to kick Peter. She squirmed and punched to no one in particuliar. Sophie had ushered all the kids into their dorms, but Scott had refused to go anywhere near Steven because he knew he'd kill him. "Then go to the den or the girl's dorm," Sophie said, exasperated. Scott grinned. "Okey..." he said and printed towards the girls dorm.  
  
Roger ran up to where Peter was trying to hold down Kristin, who wasn't tiring. She had hit Peter a few times but she hadn't noticed. She was still screaming. Peter had her arms and Roger ran up and got her legs down. "What happened?" Roger yelled over he screaming. "I don't know-she ran off and I grabbed her shoulders and she went crazy!" Peter answered. "Get off!" Kristin yelled. She felt tears coming down her face.  
  
It started snowing. Sophie was trying not to cry. What had happened? SHe was doing great...she thought. Kristin started slowing down but she was still screaming. When she finally stopped it was snowing hard, and Roger and Peter were trying to keep a firm grasp on her as the snow fell into their eyes. When Kristin stopped she fell asleep.  
  
"What do we do now?" Roger asked. "I-I guess take her to the den. Sophie, tell the kids that group is cancelled for the day." Peter answered. Roger stood up and Peter picked up Kristin and carried her to the den. 


	16. Elaine's in the picture

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Kristin was still on the couch in the den. Peter was sitting in a seat across from the chair, to many thoughts going through his mind to organize them. That was worse than the one when she first came to Horizon.  
  
Sophie was in Peter's office, looking at pictures she had been able to get from the school. Kristin was smiling in most of them except one-Spring pictures from the year before. She had a black eye and a scar on her forehead, but Sophie had never noticed it when she was here. She was wearing a gold necklace with her name on it. Her eyes looked as if they had been through hell-they had bags under them and not to mention the black eye. She sighed.  
  
***Girl's dorm***  
  
"Hey, Scott, c'mere!" Shelby called from her bed. She had flipping through some teeny magazine and found a picture of Nick Carter with a hair style she wanted on Scott. "What?" He asked, mad that he had to be pulled away from Britney Spears. "Do your hair like this!" "What?" He shrieked. "A, my hair is not long enough for that. B, I don't wanna look like a popstar!" He said. "Whatever." She said, sticking her tounge out at him. "Mature, Shel," He siad but he was grinning. "I know."  
  
"Scott, you need to get back to your dorm! 30 minutes until lights out!" He heard Sophie yelling. "Aww man, Soph!" He groaned but he walked out. "Sophie..." He whined. "Bed, Scott!" Sophie said.  
  
Scott sighed and walked to the dorm. He could hear Auggie and Steven arguing. "Don't you even care that you're sister was freaking and had to be restrained?" Auggie demanded of Steven. "Um, not really," Steven answered, shrugging. Scott barged in and grabbed Steven's shoulders. He threw him against the wall. "You psycotic bitch!" He screamed, punching Steven in the stomach. Ezra ran to get Sophie or Peter.  
  
"You don't DESERVE her as a sister!" Scott yelled, spitting in Steven's face. "Yeah and I bet you didn't deserve Elaine!" Steven spat back. Silence overcame the room. "You...fucking...bitch!" Scott said in a hoarse whispered. "Scott!" Peter yelled from the doorway. "Uh-oh, looks like blondie's in trouble, huh?" Steven asked inncoently. "You're more blonde than me bit-" "Scott! And steven, we have a few things to talk about also involving your dear sister." Peter said, walking into the dorm and grabbed the back of Steven's neck and Scott followed. 


	17. I don't hate her

Chapter Seventeen  
  
  
  
"Scott, why did the fight start this time?" Peter asked. Sophie was in the den, monitoring the still-sleeping Kristin. "Cuz he said he didn't care that his sister just went nuts. He doesn't deserve a friggin sister or a life." Scott growled. "Oh. Ouch. That. Hurt. So. Very. Much." Steven said, clutching his heart. "Oh yeah? I'll make it hurt you no good fu-" "Scott!" "What, Peter? You KNOW it's true! You know he beat the hell out of her and probably worse! You just don't wanna do anything about it because what you wanna do you'll lose your job and your kid for!" Scott said, speaking the truth-the exact thing Peter was thinking.  
  
"Lucky guess." Peter muttered under his breath. "Now THAT was uncalled for!" Steven defended himself. "No, you're behavior is uncalled for." Peter answered him. "Can I go?" Scott demadned. "Yes...go...bye..." Peter muttered, waving him out the door. "Wow, thank-" Steven started. "Sidown!" Peter yelled. Scott winced, Peter rarely yelled and when he did he meant business. Scott walked back to the dorm.  
  
"Okay Steven. I'm not gonna talk about your sister because if I here one negative thing about her come outta you I think I'm going to strnagle you." "Oh. THat'll look nice on America's Most Wanted. Trusting, caring headmaster strangles student for hating sister-his "daughter"-and is still at large. Lovely, lovely wife in tears and is giving up the start of the trouble, the annoying blonde brat named Kristin. Whoo, good description, eh, Peter?" Steven said. "Oh yeah. And here's what the 6 o clock news will say: Scott Barringer kills 16-year-old Steven Maddox because Steven Maddox hates his only sister and has been abusing her for god only knows how long. Hmm..I think that's likely." "Really? Yay! Where's ol' Scotty boy?" Steven said with a smirk.  
  
"Ya know what, forget it. Why were you sent to Horizon?" "I got caught doing a few joints from my foster mother." "Why?" "Cos I wanted to. It's better than getting drunk with an old man who couldn't care less about you. He didn't know I was even there after the brat was born. And mom, don't get me started on that whore." He said. "Steven, did your dad abuse you, to?" Peter asked softly. Maybe he was finally getting somewhere with this kid. "Why do you care? Everyone has always cared about the sweet little angelic priss. Oh my gosh, her dad beat her. Her brother hates her. She didn't stay up every night from the time she was born-4 wondering if he'd come into your room drunk. DId she? No. From the time she was born until she was 2 he tied her to tables. Wow! HE didn't fuckin' touch her or anything." Steven yelled, tears brimming in his eyes. "Steven, what did you do to your sister?" Peter asked softly.  
  
"If I tell you you'll just send me away like everyone else." Steven said. "No, I won't. If you don't stop, I will. But if you admit it so we'll know what to do, then me and Sophie will work to get you help. But you've got a lot of apoligizing to do to your cousin and sister and the other Cliffhangers. Especially to your sister. Now will you tell?" Peter asked. Steven thought for a second.  
  
***Steven's POV***  
  
God, he actually thinks I hate her. I don't hate her, I just have to on the outside. She put me through hell. Sure, I hated it when my dad molested me, but I also hated it when he stopped talking to me just so he could beat the hell out of Kristin. I love her, she's my sister. But I can't trust Peter. I can't trust anyone. But if I tell maybe things will get better. I don't wanna be hated by everyone. My mom at least didn't ignore me. She screwed wiht my head, though. One day she's molesting me and the next beating the hell out of me. She hasn't done it since I was 10, but it was enough for me to start taking my revenge on Kristin. Fuck it, I'll tell.  
  
***End of his POV***  
  
"I'll tell...but you have to promise you won't kick me out or anything-I-I don't hate her, I promise!" Steven said and he started to cry. 


	18. Steven's Story

Chapter Eighteen  
  
See? Steven's not such a heartless piece of crap!  
  
  
  
Peter listened intently as Steven started to open up. "I don't remember him doing it before I was born, but I'm sure he did. But I remember starting from when I was 2. Mom really did travel back then, although like 4 years ago she just quit her job and started dating around. When mom was gone my dad got really, really drunk. Not as bad as when Kristin was born, but drunk off his ass. He'd come into my room. I had white-blonde hair back then, and he would stroke it and say that I was his little angel, and with my hair, eyes, and pale skin I looked like a little whimp, someone perfect for him, or something like that. I hated his touch-I wanted to scream whenver I saw him after he did it. He would-" Steven stopped. Could he do it? He wnated to-he never told anyone, and he needed to-he was afraid he would kill himself. "You don't have to if you don't want to, Steven," Peter siad gently. "I-I want to." Steven said between soft sobs. "He would take off my pants, and slap me if I cried or screamed or anything-even if I squirmed a little. He'd touch me...  
  
It kept up until I was 4. I guess it was because Kristin was born, but my hair was also getting darker, and the fact that I looked like a little whimpy girl back then was one of the reasons he did it. I hated the way he treated Kristin, he'd wrap her little wrists in rope and tie her up. Sometimes I'd untie her and take her to my room so he couldn't do anything to her, but when he saw she was gone he'd beat me, so I stopped. My dad started leaving her there for days, and he still sometimes went into my room, but not often. When she turned 2, I might as well had been invisible. I'd wake up, get dressed, and got to school. All the parents at the bus stop would ask me about the small bruises I got-nothing compared to Kristin's-and why my mommy or daddy never came with me. I'd say cos daddy was busy with my baby sister. Which by then was true. He would hit her then. Not hard, because since she was 2 it was easy to beat the hell out of her-a harsh spanking woulda killed her because she was so small. When she got older, like around 7, I started doing to her what he had done to me so often. I'd touch her...dad knew, and at first he made me, but then I started doing it myself cos I thought I hate her. His life was Kristin, work, and beer. Where was Steven? I wasn't in the picture, so I stopped caring about both of them.  
  
After awhile I'd start to hit her-as hard as my dad did, even after he had just beat the hell out of her. I hated myself for it, but I didn't know who else to take my anger out. When I was 6 my mom started doing it to me. At first it was just beatings, but still no where near what Kristin got, usually with her hands. Then when I was 8 she would start touching me, to. She found out my dad did it and she decided to do it just to piss him off. She stopped when I was 10, because she had started to cheat on my dad.  
  
When I found out I was being taken away from my dad, I was happy-he hit me after Kristin left. Not as much or as hard as Kristin, but he still hit me enough to raise question with the authorities. When my foster mom Laurie adopted me, I was kinda happy. A fresh start, ya know? But I found out that since they had no evidence that he ever hit me or did anything he was going to get custody of me again. So I wanted to commit suicide but-I was way to scared. I had caught my sister cutting sometimes and I acted like I didn't care but when she was alseep I'd go in there and take whatever she was cutting with- I never cut myself though. I started doing drugs when I found out that my dad was going to get custody of me. My grades were really starting to slip, so my foster mother became really worried. She followed me on day to the place where I got high and found me doing it." Steven said, still crying.  
  
"I know she thinks I hate her, and i thought I did, to-but I really don't, I swear!" Steven cried. "Wouldn't you think that she hated you if she beat you?" Peter asked him. "I guess...but I protected her when she was a baby!" "She doesn't remember that-all's she remembers is her dad tying her up, beating her, and then the only other person she could turn to doing the same thing."  
  
"I'd remember if my brother or sister protected me frm being killed sometimes." "Steven, I doubt you would." "Whatever. Now what do we do?" He muttered.  
  
***Steven's POV***  
  
I ccan't believe I just told him all that. I'm so embarrassed now. What little wimp let's his parents do that to him, then cry and tell someone? Damn you, Steven! I told myself. 


	19. [finally updated]Split Personality

Chapter Ninteen  
  
Steven and Peter walked into the den and Steven felt sick when he saw his sister lying on the couch, her cheek swollen. He walked over to the couch and sat at the end of the couch.  
  
Kristin woke up and saw Steven near her and started screaming for Peter. "Daddy! Daddy! HELP!" She cried, tears coming to her eyes as she scrambled to get up. Steven reached out to calm her down but she screamed and jumped up and ran for Peter. She jumped into Peter's arms and refused to go out. "Come on, Kristin! I'm sorry! Really!" Steven cried. He reached out to hug her but she started crying really hard and Peter shook his head at Steven and mouthed to him "Wait outside". Peter took her over to the couch and gently rocked her like he had done with his neices and nephews.  
  
"You're brother doesn't hate you, Kristin, do you know what your fa-asshole- did to him?" Peter asked gently. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. "Yeah. He touched him. Steven did this before, you know? He told a counsler probably the same exact things he told you, complete with tears. You know what the counsler did? She put us in the same foster home, to 'get our relationship back in order'. For that 1 month, he was as nice as can be, and it all started with 'come on, Kristin, I'm sorry! Really!' then when dad had gone through re-hab and counsling we went back to living with him. Everything went back to the old ways, only Steven couldn't tell anyone. Steven beat me almost every day from that day on. He's lying, Peter! To get attention!" She cried. She rested her head on Peter's chest again and she was soon asleep again. Peter awoke her for a sec asking, "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in a while." and she just shook her head and fell back asleep.  
  
Peter looked into the fire and wondered what to do. He could move Steven to another group, but he didn't think that would be a good idea. If what Kristin was saying was true, that wouldn't stop him from trying to hurt her. He believed his story, but he didn't believe that he didn't hate her.  
  
After a few more minutes he layed Kristin down gently, noticing Kristin was shivering slightly and put 2 blankets on top of her and went outside. Steven was standing against the wall just staring into space.  
  
"Steven! We need to talk!" Peter said. Steven rolled his eyes. "What'd the litle runt say?" Peter stopped for a minute. "What is this? Split personality disorder?" He muttered to himself. "What?" Steven asked. "Nothing."  
  
"What do you want?" Steven demanded. "I just want to know, if all you said back there was true, that you'd like to get back with your sister." Steven looked at him as he said this.  
  
***Steven's POV***  
  
You know, he's right. I don't really want to get back at her. I can't stop hating her. Does this even make sense? I mean, I said all that stuff to get him off my case, although the stuff that happened to me was real. Should I tell him the truth? hahano.  
  
***End of Steven's POV***  
  
"Yes." Steven said. God he was gonna hurt that little bitch. 


	20. Liar

Chapter Twenty  
  
Kristin knew nothing was going to be different. Steven was still going to hit her. Make her life a living hell. She wanted to tell Peter, but what if Peter didn't believe her? Or what if Steven was really telling the truth?  
  
***Outside***  
  
"Listen, Steven, and I mean this, if you do ANYTHING to Kristin or one of the other students, you'll be outta here so fast it'll make your head spin," Peter warned him. "Wow. I didn't know that was humanly possible," Steven answered, smirking. Peter didn't return the smirk for once. "Believe me, it's possible." He said and walked to his office.  
  
Steven walked into the den and saw Kristin was just waking up. He walked by her. "Get out!" She yelled. "Hey, K-Doe. Listen, if you tell anyone about anything you know what will happen," He said, sitting next to her, stroking her hair. She started whimpering a little. "Oh shut up. You are a dog, you little bitch," he said, smacking her. She grabbed her cheek as he stood up. "I hate you!" She yelled at him. "Good. I feel the same way." He told her and walked out. She put her face in the pillow and started crying.  
  
***Kristin''s POV***  
  
Why does he hate me? Why do things dad-the asshole-do make him hate me? I hate it when I see Ashley and her brother Brandon together, or Adam and his sister Melissa together. I have to turn my head. I heard someone open the door and I pretended to be asleep. "She's in here!" I heard SCott call softly. He left again.  
  
***End of her POV***  
  
Kristin wiped her eyes and got up and put the blankets she had been using away. She got up and walked around the campus. She saw Steven and he saw her, so he started coming towards her. She ran away to a group-even if it was not the CLiffhangers-and hung around them each time she saw him.  
  
She made the mistake of bumping into Jason McGarmie. Ever since her first day they hadn't gotten along, even getting into a few fights. This time, however, she was just trying to avoid getting beaten up by her brother. Jason had just turned 15, and since he wasn't the youngest in his group anymore-their had been a newbie that was less than a month younger than him- he acted big and bad. He had grown at least 6 inches since November and he now was about a foot and a half taller than Kristin, but that didn't stop him from trying to make her life a living hell at Horizon.  
  
"S-s-s-s-sorry, J-j-j-j-ason," She stuttered, looking behind her as her brother started coming faster. "Oh shut up you little stuttering fuck," he said, shoving her into a 17-year-old named Aaron Jackson. "Hey, leave the kid alone, Jason, jesus you're such a prick!" Aaron muttered. "Oh shut up, Aaron!" Jason said, rolling his eyes as he grabbed Kristin's shirt. She looked up at him, scared to death. Jason noticed this, but wasn't about to give up a chance to impress Aaron or Aaron's hot girlfriend Dawn. "Aww is the little baby gonna cry?" Jason asked, rubbing his hand over her face. "Don't touch me!" She yelled and drove her head into his stomach. "Oh shit!" Jason and Aaron but said, but Jason's came out in a rather painful way.  
  
Suddenly Steven grabbed the back of Kristin's shirt. "I saw that. You've been a ba-a-a-d girl, Kristin," He said in a sing-song voice. Kristin tried to struggle away. "Let me go, Steven! I'll tell MY dad!" She said and his grip got tighter. "I'll show you the meaning of daddy you little bitch!" He growled at her, pulling her to the woods. The group of kids just watched her go. 


	21. the knife "accident"

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
My next story will be mainly a Scott/Shelby/newbie one but fans of Kristin it will involved her, also, but for the most part it'll be a S&S  
  
Kristin tried to get away from Steven. "Please, Steven, you promised! I'll tell Peter!" Kristin said, trying to get away. The group had left, including Jason. There was no one else around. It had started to snow lightly, so the kids were all inside. "Oh shut up you little Bitch! You think I WANT to be here? Yeah, right. And don't worry, WE won't be here for very long!" Steven told her, yanking her into the woods. He punched her in the eye but she didn't seem affected that much.  
  
"Come on, we'll go where NO ONE can bother us," Steven muttered and started yanking Kristin towards the highway from the woods, although there was 2-3 miles of woods.  
  
Kristin acted peaceful for a few minutes but then she swung around and hit Steven in a very hurtful spot. He groaned and doubled over and she kicked him quickly and started running back to the school, but she didn't kick him hard enough and he jumped up after a moment and grabbed her shoulder, but she tried to twist away. "Stop, you little worthless piece of shit!" He yelled and grabbed a knife from his pocket. She froze at the site of the knife.  
  
***Flashback-Kristin was 8 and Steven was 12***  
  
"Stop running!" Her father bellowed at the two kids chasing each other downstairs. "Sorry dad!" Steven called in a small voice, even he was scared of his father. "Stop, steven! I don't wanna play!" Kristin whined, trying to get away from Steven's hard grasp. "OH shut up!" Steven muttered and pulled her into the back yard. He pulled her to the shed where their dad played cards with friends. There was a little fridge stocked with beer, a card table and 10 decks of cards, packs of cigerattes that steven often stole and matches and lighters. "You can't put me in there!" Kristin objected when Steven tried to shove her in there-she was terrified of the dark. SHe clamped on Steven's hand and wouldn't let go, but finally he took out a knife and made a long deep gash across her hand.  
  
***At the hospital***  
  
The Doctor-Dr. JoHanssen-and Kristin were in a room together. Kristin's hand was stitched up and had been wrapped with gauze. "So...what happened?" Dr. JoHanssen asked her as he filled out a sheet. "Nothing...just playing with my friends. Stupid kids, huh?" She asked nervously. The Doctor looked directly into Kristin's eyes. "Tell me the truth." "I just did," She muttered and looked away.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
"You do remember this, don't you?" Steven asked her with an evil smile on his face. When she didn't answer he grabbed her shoulder and moved the blade closer and closer to her...  
  
  
  
HAHA cliffhanger HAHA clifhangers HAHA cliffhangers...dontcha love them? I would please like 5 reviews for me to post the next chapter. I wanna see how well this blackmail works..hehe j/k but I would like 5 reviews please 


	22. in danger

***CHapter Twenty-Three***  
  
Steven brought down the knife onto her shoulder and stopping the cut just before her neck. She started screaming and as she dropped to the ground Steven started to run.  
  
Daisy knocked on the door to the boys door. "What?" Auggie yelled and Daisy rolled her eyes as Auggie's wonderful greeting. "I'm comin' in so zip up, boys!" She called and walked in. "Whatcha want?" Scott asked. "Um, has any of you'll seen Steven or Kristin?" She asked nervously. "No. Why?" Auggie asked. "Peter and Sophie can't find them and they've been gone for awhile." She told them. Daisy didn't know to many of the problems between them, but when she saw Auggie and Scott jump up and mumbling under their breath she knew something was up. "What's wrong?" She asked. Ezra walked out of the bathroom. "Hey waz-what happened?" He asked when he saw the look on Scott and Auggie's faces. "Steven and Kristin are missing," They grumbled. "What?" Ezra cried. "Okay, can some one PLEASE tell me what's wrong?" Daisy demanded. "Steven doesn't exactly treat his sister nicely, to put it simply," Auggie told her.  
  
Auggie, Ezra, and Scott all ran to Peter, who was about to go into the woods. "What happened?" Auggie demanded. Peter looked distraught and scared. "I don't know, Steven broke down, told me everything, told me he wanted to get back together with his sister, she was terrified and I calmed her down but went back to my office. I came back and we've looked all over the campus except the woods and either of them are here." He said, running his hand through his hair. "We'll split up and look in the woods," Auggie said. "Okay, if you find one of them, yell or come get me," Peter told them and they split up.  
  
Auggie had been walking for 10 minutes and almost given up hope when he saw a small body by a log shaking and crying and bloody. His breath caught in his throat and he ran to it, hoping to God it wasn't Kristin. Of course, it was.  
  
"PETER! PETER!" Auggie screamed. He was trembling as he made his way to the body. It was so cold that she was shaking uncontrollably since she didn't have a jacket. Auggie took off his jacket and ran over to her and picked up a little. There was a deep gash from her shoulder to her neck, although it wasn't as deep as some he had seen in the gang life. He picked her up, not caring whether or not he got blood on his clothes, and wrapped her in his jacket. Peter didn't hear him so Auggie continued to scream his name, afraid to leave Kristin, but he knew that he couldn't carry her threw the woods obstacle course. Her wound was still bleeding so he put her down gingerly and pulled off his shirt (Isn't that a sight we'd like to see???) and wrapped it around her wound and picked her back up so she wouldn't have to lay in the snow.  
  
***Where Peter was***  
  
Peter heard a faint yelling of his name and ran the direction where it was, not sure if it was Steven, Kristin, Ezra, Scott or Auggie. He reached the voice and saw Auggie holding a small body. "Oh God, no!" He muttered to himself and ran to Auggie, who had small tears forming in his eyes. "She's been stabbed, Peter-I-I- don't know if she's still breathing-she's lost a lot of blood." Auggie informed, struggling not to break down sobbing. 


	23. hospital visit

Chapter Twenty-THree  
  
Peter quickly took Kristin, whose breaths had became quick and shallow. "Auggie, run ahead and go tell Sophie that you're coming with me to the hospital with Kristin and tell her she's been stabbed and I need someone to come with me and tell her to call the police and tell them to be on the lookout for Steven and then tell her to get Scott and Ezra, okay? Hurry, meet me at the jeep!" Peter yelled at Auggie and Auggie started running.  
  
Peter carefull wrapped Kristin so she would get warm and started for the school, going quickly enough to where he could get there in time but slow enough to where he wouldn't trip. Flashbacks were going through his mind so fast he couldn't quite sort them. Most were about Kristin, but one was where when he was running to get to his father's. The flashbacks about Kristin were her laughing, hiding, joking and playing games with the other Cliffhangers. One particular one stuck in his mind.  
  
***Flashback-about 2 weeks after Peter and Sophie officially adopted her***  
  
The Cliffhangers were playing baseball. Peter was the catcher, Sophie the ump, Kristin was up at bat and Scott was pitching. Shelby and Auggie and Kat were on Kristin's team and Daisy, Shelby and Ezra were all on first, second and third bases. Kristin had one chance, for she had 2 strikes already. Kristin was really nervous. Scott threw the ball and Kristin pulled back the bat and hit the ball as hard as she could. She gaped at the ball-she had hit a home run!  
  
Scott groaned. "Man it's not fair, shes better than I am!" He complained as she ran the bases. When she got to home base Peter picked her up and swung her around. Sophie picked up the camera she had set on the bench and took a picture of the 2 hugging. "Aww ain't that cute?" She had teased.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
He got to the school and Sophie was talking on the phone, frantic, and Auggie was waiting by the jeep. "Open the door!" Peter yelled at Auggie. Auggie swung the door open and jumped in, and Peter put Kristin in his lap.  
  
While they were driving Auggie asked, "Why don't we call an ambulance?" "Because it'll take up to 30 minutes just for one to get there, and with us driving it'll take 10 minutes to get there." Peter answered. He swerved into the emergency parking lot and took Kristin from Auggie and ran into the hospital. He nearly crashed into a man with a cast. "Whoops, sorry," he muttered and darted away from him. He ran to the receptionist desk. "She's been stabbed by her brother!" Peter told the Nurse who jumped up.  
  
"Child has been stabbed, immidiate ER NOW," (I have no clue what they say) the lady yelled into a microphone. Suddenly there was all sorts of commotion as Peter was directed to an emergency room and a Doctor took her and put her on the stretcher. "I have to go with her!" Peter protested as someone tried to get him to go to the waiting room. "Are you her father?" A doctor asked suspiciously. "Yes." "WHose this?" He asked, pointing towards Auggie. "He's one of her brothers," Peter said, knowing it might as well be true since Auggie loved her more than her father and brother did put together plus some.  
  
The doctor gave a suspicious look at Peter. "Blood related?" "She's from a high school in the mountains-" "Aahhh I know what you're talking about. But what is she? 9?" "She's 12!' Auggie said, coming to her defense. "Her father abused her, and she was in a lot of trouble so they sent her up here, plus her band teacher is my best friend. I adopted her a little over a month ago, me and my wife run the school. THis is Auggie, he attends the school to, now can we stay?" Peter asked, annoyed that this doctor was asking all these questions while the other 4 or 5 doctors started working on Kristin. "You can stay ouside the room-" "I'm staying, to!" Auggie demanded. The doctor rolled his eyes. "FINE, stay outside, call your wife or whatever, we'll update you. Plus you need to fill out some paperwork." The doctor said. "Okay, whatever," Peter said and took one glance at Kristin. He dropped his voice a little so Auggie wouldn't here. "Is-is she going to make it?" He asked hoarsly. THe doctor's face softened a little. He looked back at Kristin, who wasn't concious, but she was alive and breathing. "Honestly, I don't know. She lost a lot of blood. Luckily the cut doesn't look to be to deep or didn't hit a vein. Where's the guy who did this?" "It's her biological brother-he abused her to. I'm going to take a wild guess and say he took her to the woods and she wouldn't co- operate with him so he stabbed her and took off. My wife called the police." Peter explained. The doctor nodded. "Okay, I hope you find him And don't worry Auggie and Mr..." "Scarbrow." "Mr. Scarbrow." 


	24. trust [4 chaps in 1 day!]

Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
  
  
Peter nervously filled out forms after forms.  
  
Birthdate: March 10, 1989  
  
Parents: Peter Scarbrow and Sophie Becker-Scarbrow  
  
Full name: Kristin Nicole Scarbrow  
  
Peter didn't know wether or not he should put in the biological info, but he decided against it, knowing if Kristin found out she'd kill him.  
  
Auggie paced around, talked to a few people, and got coke after coke. "Auggie, please sit down," Peter asked. Auggie said down, but his leg soon started bouncing up and down. "Go call Sophie," Peter told him. While Auggie was gone a doctor came up.  
  
"Are you Mr. Scarbrow, Kristin's father?" The Doctor- Dr. Thomas-asked. "Yes. Is she alright?" Peter asked, holding his breath in. "She should be-the cut wasn't that bad, mainly it was just lost of blood that made her lose conciousness. She's in a room now, and she should be able to be released by late tomorrow afternoon. If you and your-was that your son?" "Um, kinda," "Well if you and he want to see Kristin, you can go in there. She's in room 454 in the pediatric ward." Dr. Thomas informed him. Peter sighed with relief. "Oh thank you, so much," Peter said and shook hands with the doctor. Dr. Thomas left and a woman smiled at him sadly. "Congradulations on your daughter's recovery. Bradley probably won't survive-he was shot by her father by accident. He's only 10." She said. "THank you. I'll pray for your son-I'm sure he'll pull through. Kids are fights," Peter said. "Thank you , mister." She said.  
  
Peter waited until Auggie returned. "She'll be fine. You wanna go see her?" Peter asked. Auggie sighed with relief and him and Peter hugged. "Yeah." He said.  
  
They rode the elevator to the pediatric warn and walked to room 454. Peter opened the door slightly. Kristin was staring out the window. She had a few machines hooked up to her, but not to many. Her arm was bandaged and in a small sling. SHe turned her head and saw it was Peter and looked back.  
  
She must be mad at me for letting Steven off for that crap he fed me, Peter thought. Peter and Auggie walked over to the hospital bed. "Hey, kiddo," Auggie spoke up first. She smiled a little at him. "hi." She answered. "Hey, Kristin," Peter said. Kristin looked at him. "Hi." She muttered then looked back at the window. Auggie noticed the tension. "Um, why don't I go call Sophie again and tell her what's up. I'll be right back," He said and left.  
  
Peter walked up to the bed. "Kristin, I'm so sorry, I should've kicked him out right away," Peter said. "You're right, you should have." Kristin said, not looking at him. "Kristin, I'm sorry, I thought he was telling the truth about getting back with you, I swear," Peter pleaded. "I told you! I told you he did the exact same thing before! I told you and you didn't listen! All's you cared about was helping him when he can't be helped! He's INSANE, Peter! Haven't you seen his record? He's done more drugs in the past month than crackheads KNOW about! He's attemped suicide when he was 6! He beat me, beat his girlfriend, and probably people he doesn't even know! And you ignored that!" She yelled at him. She's right, Peter thought. "I know, and I'd do anything to take it back, Kristin. And I didn't know all of that, they don't include everything in records. I bet everything you've done and every little runaway isn't in your records."  
  
"Whatever." She muttered. Peter felt helpless. He had probably just lost any trust he had won from Kristin in 3 hours, he thought. 


	25. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
NO, THE STORY IS NOT ENDING, THIS IS NOTHING ABOUT NO UPDATES OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT  
  
I have 2 ideas for my next Higher Ground story:  
  
1. Scott, Shelby, Sophie and Kristin are kidnapped by an [evil] friend of Kristin's father who also often abused her  
  
2. Shelby goes home for awhile-although she doesn't know about awhile and is thinking about staying-after Jess says the only way she'll start behaving and doing better in school is if her and Shelby are together, and after Shelby leaves a newbie comes and attracts Scott's attention.  
  
TELL ME IMMIDIATELY BECAUSE "BROTHERLY LOVE" IS COMING TO AN END SOON, SO TELL ME IN REVIEWS. I WON'T START A NEW STORY UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU WANT-IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF EITHER ONE JUST PICK THE ONE THAT SOUNDS MORE INTERESTING-I PROMISE BUT WILL BE AS GOOD OR MAYBE BETTER AS MY PAST 3 [ALTHOUGH HAPPY HOLIDAYS KINDA SUCKED]. THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND PLEASE REVIEW ASAP-I'LL CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY, THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WAS JUST SOMETHING I NEEDED TO KNOW!  
  
  
  
  
  
///KRISTYN\\\  
  
  
  
P.S. Please, please review. I've got back to only 1 or 2 reviews a day, and I don't write this story for my health, I need to know what you think, about the characters, story, chapter whatever. Please, please review, I'm beggin you on my knees! [Actually I'm not I've ben running all day I dont think I can get down on my knees I'm about to go to a niiiiccccceeeeeee lllllooooooonnnnnnngggggg hhhhhhooooooottttttt bbbbbbbaaaaaaatttttttthhhhhh listening to Aaron Carter ===He's all grown up now run and tell your friends======guys in the deep end, girls in the shallow kids in the middle shoutin' Marco Polo====  
  
Also, I need an idea for a song (one that's already written, if you've read chapter 21 or 22 of my story Ecks Carter you know my song wirting skills suk) that can explain what Kristin's feeling when she comes back to Horizon and has to face everybody, inclluding Peter. 


	26. Depression

CHapter Twenty-Five  
  
Kristin stepped out of the jeep and was greeted by all the Cliffhangers. She didn't say much, but it hurt to look at Peter, and for a few that was evident. She had blown up at him and not meant to, but she couldn't say sorry because...every word she yelled was true.  
  
***2 weeks later***  
  
"Kristin??? Hullo?" Mr. Thomas said, tapping his feet impatiently. Ever since Kristin had gotten back from the hospital she had turned in little to no homework, and hadn't gotten over a 64 on any test. "What?" Kristin mumbled, her head still on the desk, blowing her pencil to the front of the desk then hitting it so it would roll back. "Would you please answer the question?" Hmm, it was something on Washington state, so Krisitn took a guess. "snow." She muttered. "We're on Australia now." Oh. So it was Australia, I guess Washington was last unit, she thought. "Kangaroos." She muttered. "Kangaroos sorround Australia?" He asked, sighing. "In some parts." She grumbled. "Would you PLEASE sit up and pay attention?" "Sorry, I can't afford to pay attention. I'm broke. Peter has all my money." SHe answered, shrugging. Another thing: she had became the class clown without meaning to.  
  
Mr. Thomas was frusterated but gave up. "Before you go to math, please wait for me outside." He said. "Whatever." She said. He went back to the history lesson. Oh. Oceans, she thought.  
  
"Kristin, it's time for math, please wait for me outside." He said. Most of the kids turned to look at her, most of the faces showing concern. "Whatever." Was her answer again.  
  
She stood outside, leaning against the school building, not really caring what Mr. THomas said. He came outside and handed her a medium-sized post it and started talking. "Listen, Kristin, I know it's been a rough few weeks, but you can't slack off on your school work. I KNOW you can this work, you've done it before, but your grades are all D's and F's except literature-that's only because you turn in essays, but since I have that annoying rule that if you turn it in you got at least a B minus, you've maintained a 73. Just give this to Peter, okay?" He said, sighing, when he noticed she wasn't paying a bit of attention. "Yep." She muttered and took the fifth note that she had gotten over the past 2 weeks. She had ripped the other four up. She was going to rip this one up to.  
  
She she did, right before she got into the classroom. She threw them in the trashcan and walked into Peter's office. "So? Was that the fifth note you've ripped up?" Peter asked as she sat down. "I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered and slunped down into the chair.  
  
Peter looked at her. Her face was flushed and she was getting really skinny, but he had seen her eat. Maybe she wasn't eating certain meals- he'd have to check on that. Her hair was brushed and thrown back behind her ears, not like she usually did it. She was wearing jeans and a jacket over whatever else she had on. She looked sick and depressed.  
  
"Kristin, yes you do. Mr. THomas just called and asked me what I was doing about his letters. I told him I had no clue what he was talking about, becuase of course I DIDN'T because some kid forgot to give me hers. Plus I just saw you tear that letter up." "I don't care," She muttered.  
  
***So you can understand why Kristin's like this here's her POV***  
  
I wish he could understand. I'm scared to death Steven will come back. They've found him and all, but he's in juvie and my brother has escaped juvie before, so he could probably do it again. Plus I miss everybody. Everybody at home Not that I wanna go back, no way. TO many bad memories, plus my mom and dad are here-and Scott, Auggie, Jules, Daisy, Shelby, Kat and Ezra. But I miss Adam, and even Mr. Sheyne, even though he was annoying sometimes. I miss TV. Even that lame show Brady Bunch. Ha. I wish home life was really like that. Ooohh it's okay, hunny, just don't do it again next time compared to: Bitch! POW! Don't you-smack-ever-punch- do-kick-that-kick-again-smack/punch/kick/pickupand throw. Maybe I could tell Peter. Nah. He wouldn't understand.  
  
***End of her POV***  
  
"Peter? Can I call Adam later?" SHe muttered. Peter sighed. "Yes. But ONLY if you eat ALL your dinner and do ALL your homework." He said sternly. "Whatever." She said.  
  
LAter that day:  
  
Peter and Sophie sat non-chalantly at a table across from the Cliffhangers, keeping an eye on Kristin. Peter didn't think their was a problem like Jules;she was just depressed. Kristin picked at her food, and the place was much quieter without her loud talking. She ate a bite and yawned. She forced down as much as possible and looked up at Peter. He sighed but nodded and she put her tray up and walked up to Peter. "Can I go call him?" She asked. "Have you done all your homework?" Geesh-he really was starting to sound like a CARING father. "Yes." She lied. She still had a lot of social studies but it was easy. "Okay." He said, feeling she was lying but he was tired, so she let him go.  
  
She picked up the phone and carefully called Adam's phone number. It had been a month since she had talked to him;she hoped he wasn't mad.  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Holbrook's voice came over the phone. "Hello? This is Kristin, Mrs. Holbrook. Is Adam home?" Kristin asked. "Yes, dear. And nice to hear from you, it's been so long." She said. "I know, I was really tied up." Kristin told her.  
  
"Adam, phone!" Mrs. Holbrook called.  
  
"Hello?" Adam asked. "Adam? It's-it's Kristin." "It's YOU?" He cried, choking up a little. "Huh?" Kristin asked, confused. "I-I thought you were dead." He answered.  
  
  
  
Uh-oh? Why? 


	27. Adam

CHapter twenty-Seven. I'll probably be doing the second one first, but I'm not sure. Keep reviewing! I'll end up doing both either way, but right now I have a lot of ideas for #1.  
  
Kristin: Huh? Why would you think I'm dead?  
  
Adam: Because before he was arrested my older brother, ya remember, Roger? He heard Steven telling his friends he had stabbed you to death. Since I saw him get arrested and heard them saying something about stabbing I just believed it...  
  
Kristin: Well I'm not dead.  
  
Adam: No ya think?  
  
Adam joked, back to his normal self now that he knew his best friend wasn't dead.  
  
Kristin: I don't know, Adam, you're kinda slow sometimes.  
  
Adam: Oh shuddup! So how's school?  
  
Kristin: Okay. I've been getting into trouble, Mr.Thomas sucks. I hate him.  
  
Adam: Why?  
  
Kristin: NOne of your business!  
  
Kristin said sharply.  
  
Adam: Sorry, next time I won't ask for an explanation!  
  
Kristin: Then DON'T  
  
Adam: Oh come on, just tell me!  
  
Kristin: GOd I can see you doing those stupid eyes of yours you little puppy  
  
Adam: (He whimpers like a puppy)  
  
Kristin: You suck! He just reminds me of my dad kinda. He looks a little like him, and he gets that "You better shut the hell up" voice. BUt other than that he's alright. I kinda miss YOU though.  
  
Adam: Kinda? Thanks, Kristin, that makes me feel just swell!  
  
Kristin: You know what I mean, you blonde fool!  
  
Adam: You're blonde to  
  
Kristin: Shut up. Oh well. I really do miss you.  
  
Adam: Aww now THAT makes me feel loved. I miss you to. It's so boring and quiet around here and at school without you.  
  
KRistin: Now that was uncalled for. I'm not loud!  
  
Peter steps into the doorway and hears this and laughed. "Yeah right," He muttered under his breath. "That was uncalled for to!" Kristin called behind her back. "Kristin, can you hurry up? You can call him back tomorrow." Peter said. He had a plan on how to get Kristin...Kristin again.  
  
"Aww man this sucks!" Kristin muttered under her breath. "What was that?" Peter asked, even though he heard it. "I said oh shucks but okay." She answered with a sweet smile. "Cute." Peter said, smirking. "I know!" She exclaimed.  
  
Kristin: Listen Adam, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrows.  
  
Adam: Aww okay.  
  
Kristin: Bye.  
  
Adam: Bweye Kwistin! (using a 3-year-olds voice)  
  
Kristin: Bweye Adwam!  
  
"Okay, you've said bye about 3 times, tell your mini-lover you have to go." Peter said, but he was smiling at the obvious puppy love going on. Kristin gave him a death glare.  
  
Kristin: Gotta go. Homeboy's trippin' (Using gangster voice)  
  
Adam: Kristin?  
  
Kristin: Yeah?  
  
Adam: Just...don't ever do that again.  
  
Kristin: Fu-Bump you!  
  
With that she hung up, but she was grinning. "Aww wasn't that so cute?" Peter mimicked. "It's Ain't That Cute!" Kristin shot back. "I'm not trying to mimick the little 4'8 blonde boy." Peter said, thinking of the song Kristin were around muttering all day. He thought it was absorbed into her mind. "He's 5 feet eight, thank you-from me and him!" SHe muttered and walked past him.  
  
Peter picked up the phone and dialed Adam's number. "Wazzzzuuuppp? Holbrook rez, Adam speaking," A changing-voice said. "Um..Adam? It's Peter. From Horizon." Peter said, but he knew Adam knew who he was talking about. Adam use to call everyday at a certain time, and it came to where he could pick up the phone at 4:30 PM and say "Adam hold on". "Wazzuupp Peter?" Adam asked. Peter pulled the phone away from his ear as Adam's voice squeked a little. "NOthing. Hey, how long has it been since you've seen Kristin?" Peter asked. "You know how long." "Just say it you annoying little-" "About 4 or 5 months." Adam said. Peter always called him an annoying little twerp, but he knew he was just playing. "How long have you wanted to see her?" "About 4 or 5 months." Adam answered. "Would you like to see her?" "Hmm...DUH!" Adam yelled.  
  
"Let me speak to your mom." Peter said. "What's the magic word?" Adam teased. "Kristin." "GOod enough." Adam muttered and yelled for his mom. 


	28. HAzel Eyes

Chapter Twenty Eight  
  
This may be the last chapter, or one more I'm not sure...I'll be doing #1 first because as someone said number 2 concept has been used a lot, but I'll probably do #2 after I finish with #1 (Which I might start tonight or defiantely tomorrow) just with more concepts, and it'll involve all the cliffhangers-including Kristin. Let's just say the bottom line about Kristin: she'll be in all my stories HG stories that is.  
  
***2 days later***  
  
"I'm going into town today, Kristin and won't be back until around 5 or 6. Since it's Saturday I won't give you any thing to do but please be decent and eat," Peter said. Kristin was playing football so she didn't really notice all he said except "gone". "5 or 6" and "eat" so she just nodded and got tackled but Auggie, but it wasn't hard. "That tickles!" She shrieked as Auggie tickled her a little on her sides. "It's suppose to, shorty," Auggie said and put his hand out and she took it. He lifted her up. "Did anyone hear what Peter just said?" Sophie asked while Peter walked to the car, she was going but she noticed none of them was really listening.  
  
They all grew red. "Not really," Kristin spoke up. "We're going into town. Won't be back until 5 or 6." "Ohhh okay." She said and Sophie left so they went back to their game.  
  
Kristin was dead tired as she staggered into the shower. She stunk so bad it wasn't funny and Peter had called and siad he should be back in about 20 minutes. Kristin let the warm water roll on her and then started to wash.  
  
When she came out she put on some baggy jeans and a Nautica sweater. She combed her hair and put on some blueberry glitter lotion (Read my descrip under my pen name-I love glitter!). She walked outside and noticed Peter was back. She ran up to him and hugged him. "DId you eat?" He askedher. She rolled her eyes and nodded, knowing she only ate her pizza, but she really hadn't been that hungry that dinner. "Well, come on to the cafeteria Soph's gotta show something to you," He said. She followed him.  
  
She noticed a short blonde kid with Sophie, but she thought maybe she had just bought Brandon's little brother. She walked over there. "What did you wanna show me?" Kristin asked. The blonde boy turned around and she gasped.  
  
He had the famaliar brownish/hazel eyes. He was around, maybe 5'0. He had blonde hair that was spiked up. Actually, it was really light, light brown that was frosted with blonde. He had the young boy looks of a 5-year-old.  
  
  
  
Who is it Cliffhangershaha 


	29. Out past bedtime

CHapter Twenty-Nine-the next chapter will probably be the last one and then there will be a song fic with either "Ain't That Cute" by Aaron Carter or I"m All About You by Aaron Carter involving Kristin and Adam. If you know about those songs, tell me which one you think is better. If not, the lyrics are @ www.gurlpages.com/aczbabygrl5/lyrics.html  
  
She ran and hugged the boy, who was her best friend and long-time crush, Adam Holbrook.  
  
"When'd you get here?" She demanded. "About 2 minutes ago. Thanks, I didn't need that arm," Adam said, motioning towards the arm that was now numb from her hugging him to tightly. But he was still grinning. "Who brought you here?" "Peter and Sophie," Adam explained. Kristin still had her arm around him, but she took it off and hugged Sophie and Peter. "How long are you going to be here?" "I don't know. We're off on some holiday at school for a week, but it's up to Peter. To how long he can stand me." Adam said, grinning at Peter. "Adam, if that was the case, you'd be gone already," Peter said and the Cliffhangers snickered, but Peter was grinning. "Not that was uncalled for!" Adam defended himself, still grinning.  
  
***an hour later***  
  
"Can we sleep in the den?" Kristin asked Peter slyly. Peter's eyes grew wide. "Um, no. He's going to be in the empty bed in the boys dorm." "Aww daddyyyyyyyyyyy," She wailed, grabbing his hand, and gave him a puppy look- one she had learned from Adam. "No. A twelve-year-old-" "I'm almost 13!" "An almost-13-year-old is NOT sleeping in the same room with her crush. Nope. Sorry. Not gonna happen." "Is this going to be like one of those TV shows where you say that, and then the next shot is the thing happening that the person said nope, not gonna happen?" Kristin asked hopefully. "Uh, no." Peter said. "Man you suck," She muttered under her breath as he turned around to leave. "Excuse me?" He called over his shoulder. She thought quickly. "Um...the meat loaf was junk," Oops lame answer, she thought to herself. "Sure you said that. Sure you did." Peter said.  
  
Kristin lay awake that night. She had talked and played with Adam all evening until around 9. She stared at the ceiling. Had Peter found out that missing Adam was one of her problems? She wished Adam didn't have a perfect life. Sure, his parents are divorced and he doesn't really like his mom's boyfriend, but he didn't beat him, and his stepmom was nice. He could do anything on BMX and skateboards, yet she could on four-wheelers and dirtbikes. Somehow, even though it sounded selfish, she wished he had problems. Maybe not as serious as hers-she would never want anyone to hurt Adam.  
  
She finally went to sleep.  
  
***Dream***  
  
Her dad staggered into the girls dorm. Shelby, Daisy, Kat and Jules saw him coming towards Kristin and began to laugh and cheer him on. Kristin tried to jump out of the bed but he grabbed her arm and gave it a hard SNAP. She fell to the ground and began crying and saw Peter and Adam through her tears. Peter just stared straight ahead. Adam was with the girls, cheering them on. Her dad began to beat her. And he pulled out the knife he had used more than once.  
  
***End of dream***  
  
KRistin woke up with a start and noticed her pillow and face was wet. She couldn't tell if they were tears or sweat, so she decided on both. She pulled the covers up close and thought of Adam.  
  
After a few minutes, knowing she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep, she put on some shoes and a jacket. She walked outside and shuddered a little bit in the cold and check to make sure no one was outside. She scampered off the steps and ran to the boys dorm. She had told Adam she might be coming, so for him, if he was awake, to be looking/hearing for the tap on the window above his bed. SHe tapped on it lightly and waited for a few minutes. She thought she heard some stirring, but she couldn't be sure because of the slight wind. She knocked again, a little hard. She heard a light tap back and hoped it was Adam.  
  
She waited by the steps and saw Adam walk out, rubbing his eyes. "Aww the light!" He whispered with a groan. "It's the moon, stupid!" Kristin said but she was giggling. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a muscle shirt. "Dang I didn't know you had the muscles for a muscle shirt," She whispered as he followed her to the docks (she didn't know it was Shelby and Scott's spot). "You never asked!" He whispered back. "What? I'm suppose to come up and ask you 'Hey Adam, do you have muscles for a muscle shirt?" "Maybe. You think I'm cute!" He teased. She grew red. "Shut up shorty." "I prefer Vertically Challenged, thank you." Adam muttered.  
  
They got to the dock and sat down. "It's cold. What'd you want?" Adam whined. "Oh quit whining, you baby. Tough it." She said. She had ran away a lot, and lots of times ended up in freezing weather. "I'm not whining!" He whined. "Adam. Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Kristin asked timidly. "Yeah. Except she dumped me for Justin Riggins. You know, that real tall dude? Just because he was on the basketball team and he's about 5'6. She had to rain on my love parade." He said. "Kayla?" "Yep. Thank God she moved-I couldn't stand to see her in band. Ugh." He said and stuck out his tounge. "Why?" He asked with a smile on his face. "I- uh-um-I-" "Wanna be my girlfriend?" Adam asked, like it was no big deal. She blushed a little and nodded. "Sure. WHy not?" He said. "Adam! You're acting like it's no big deal!" She exclaimed. "What? It is and all...but...Have you ever kissed?" He asked with an evil grin on his face. "Like french?" She asked and Adam nodded. She couldn't talk about Steven. "No." she answered.  
  
"I have." He asked with a proud smile. "With who?" "Kayla. Right before she dumped me. It was a very confusing moment." He said with his right eyebrow arched.  
  
She looked into the water and turned back to Adam and was greeted by a slight kiss. He pulled away and her eyes opened in surprise. "Whoops sorry. Slip up. Harmones are under control." Adam said, his eyes on the lake. Kristin laughed at his boyish innocense. "It's okay, Adam. It was kinda...cool." She said.  
  
Adam looked at her and scooted closer and put his arm around her shoulders. "I love you, Kristin. And I don't mean that in a corny way. You're my best friend," He said. Kristin looked in his eyes. He wasn't lying, when he lied his eyes got a mischevious sparkle in them. She looked down at the water again. "I love you to, Adam." She said.  
  
Suddenly a flashlight shone upon them. Adam jumped up. "Holy crap Peter, that really is light!" He shrieked, shielding his eyes. Kristin rolled her eyes and stood up.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Peter asked. "We weren't making out." Kristin pointed out. "Wow, thank you." Peter said sarcastically, "What are you doing out of bed?" "I-" Kristin started. "I couldn't get to sleep and went to get Kristin. Really sorry, Peter." Adam spoke up. Kristin shot him a Look. "I'm going to take that, though I know you are lying, Adam, but you two need to get back to bed. Oh! And kitched duty tomorrow." Kristin and Adam groaned. 


	30. 30

Chapter Thirty-this is the last real chapter ebsides the songfic chapter. I hope you weren't dissapointed and keep reviewing!  
  
The week passed quickly. Kristin and Adam had kissed a few times, but nothing major, just a peck on the cheeks or lips here and there.  
  
It was their last night together. They were sitting at the dock, and it was around 4 or 5. THe sun was just started to set (remember: it's January in Canada) and Peter would be taking Adam home in 30 minutes. "I'm going to miss you." Kristin said. "I'm gonna miss you, to." Adam said quietly. Adam's arm was around her shoulder again.  
  
"Aww ain't this cute?" Scott cooed from behind them. "What do you want?" Kristin asked without turning around. "Shorty has to leave." "I'm NOT short!" Adam defended himself. "Oh, and Kristin, Peter wants to see you." Scott said and watched Kristin put her head on Adam's shoulder. They remind me of me and Shelby! He thought and grinned and walked off.  
  
"I don't want you to go." Kristin said. "I don't want to go either. But we might as well go or Peter's going to come." Adam said and stood up and took Kristin's hand.  
  
Peter was leaned up against the jeep with Adam's bags in front of him. "Kristin, do you wanna come?" Peter asked. Kristin stopped in surprise. It had been so long since she'd gone down that road. It had bad memories- the 7 times she swore that would be the last time she'd see it, when she walked in fear to her house, not knowing if she'd come out alive. Then there were the good times, where her and Adam would do BMX and motorcross on his ramp, and ride down the streets-Adam usually on his skateboard and Kristin usually on her dirtbike. THose football games, where she rarely got bruises. The thing was, when she was at school, sitting against the hard chairs hurt her back. Playing football with her friends and getting hit in the back, head, stomach and everywhere else, that didn't hurt.  
  
Kristin looked up at Peter. Adam was glancing at her hopefully. "Okay. Thanks, Peter," She said and hugged Peter tightly. "Well, get in the car, we don't have all day!" Peter joked. Kristin and Adam scampered in the jeep.  
  
  
  
As Peter got onto the interstate Kristin and Adam moved closer to each other little by little. Finally they were right next to each other-still with their seat belts on. Peter looked into the rear view mirror. "Hey! To close!" He said. "We got our seat belts on. That's the #1 safety rule for cars!" Kristin declared. "You sound like a manual!" Adam whispered. "Shut up." Kristin whispered back.  
  
When they got on the road Kristin looked around. It hadn't changed much. In fact, her dad's truck was still there, the dog still outside, except the lawn was mowed. "Does he still live here?" Kristin asked fearfully. Adam nodded. "What? You said he was arrested!" Kristin yelled at Peter. "Hey, I never said he was arrested. I said his parental rights were taken away. Since you were both safe, they told me they didn't see any reason to take you away. Plus they didn't have much proof." Peter explained. "Much proof? School records, my own mouth, ya know how much proof do you need to prove a guy hates his kid?" She muttered.  
  
They stopped at Adam's house. His house was mostly the same except he had a new, longer ramp and a new skateboard next to his bike rack. "Awesome," Kristin said when she saw it. "I know. Jarred got it for me," Adam said, referring to his older brother Jarred Michael. "Peter can I?" Kristin begged, putting her lip out in a pout. Peter rolled his eyes but nodded. "Cool, where's your bike Adam?" Kristin asked, jumping out of the jeep and stretching. "Backyard. I got a new one, you can use my old one," He said grinning at her. "Oh, gee, thanks," SHe said sarcastically but ran to the backyard and opened the gate and walked through. A puppy jumped on her. "Whoa!" She screeched. Adam came up to her. "That's Zeus," He said proudly, "He is a beagle mixed with either German Shepard, Rotweiler, or both. Weird mix. One question I have is how could his parents have-" "Um, that's enough Adam," Peter said. Zeus wasn't a small puppy, but he was SO cute. He bit, though. "Oh yeah, becareful of that. He's just spoiled rotten..by me."  
  
Kristin got Adam's old bike-a BMX trick bike that was mostly black and had some bright green. Kristin went real fast up the ramp and made the handle bars spin in the air as the bike turned. "Don't kill yourself," Peter exclaimed. "I won't! Adam lemme see the skateboard for a sec," Kristin said and Adam handed it to her. She went up the ramp and did an ollie in the air.  
  
About thirty minutes later Peter checked his watch. "Kristin we have to go," He said regretfully, looking at all the fun the two "lovebirds" were having. Kristin got a sad look on her face but nodded. "Peter can we talk in private?" She asked. Peter nodded and went to the jeep.  
  
"I'll miss you." Kristin said softly. "I'll miss you, to. Don't worry, we'll talk a lot." Adam assured her. Kristin smiled a little-sometimes Adam acted so innocent. "I know. I love you," She said and they moved closer and closer together...and kissed! It was a real kiss to, not just a peck on the cheek. Kristin backed away and blushed. Adam was grinning. "Wow." He said. Kristin returned the smile and they hugged. "I gotta go. Bye, Adam," She said and turned away and looked back at Adam. He was smiling, but it was a sad smile. He had one tear in his eye.  
  
Kristin turned away, smiling a sad smile, to. She had two tears in her eyes.  
  
Aww so that was the end. Was it a good or bad ending? Tell me what you think when you review! I'll be starting my new story (idea #1) tomorrow probably, or maybe tonight. It probably won't be uploaded into tomorrow :(. Maybe, though tonight.  
  
Peace out,  
  
[[[Kristyn]]]  
  
  
  
]]]Glitter Rocks[[[ 


	31. Songfic (last one)

I don't own the show Higher Ground or the song "Ain't That Cute" by Aaron Carter. Brian Litrel, Nick Carter and Gary Carolla and Aaron Carter do. Unfortunately, I don't own any of them either.  
  
When something is sorrounds by *'s that means it's lyrics to the song, ~ means a past thing, and nothing around it means that it is present time.  
  
Kristin sat on the bed thinking of Adam.  
  
*My mama told me I'm to young to love  
  
But I know what I know  
  
and I can't get enough*  
  
~"Kristin, you're nine-years-old! You're not old enough to love! You don't love Adam, now go away! Me and your father are trying to spend some time together before I leave without you kids!" Kristin's mom yelled at her. Kristin didn't care; she knew she loved Adam. And he loved her.~  
  
*I'm thinking about you and me holding hands  
  
pushing you on a swing  
  
we can do anything*  
  
~Six-year-old Kristin and Adam walked around the playground, holding hands. Adam was wearing jean overalls over a plain white shirt and Kristin was wearing a kool-aid stained sundress that her mommy had gotten her the day of first grade. "Eww, Adam! KRistin is a GIRL! She has cooties!" Jimmy Margo yelled from across the playground on the small slides. Adam bit his lip nervously and glanced at Kristin. Kristin almost started to cry when Adam took his hands from hers and walked up to Jimmy and rubbed his hand on Jimmy's dark brown hair. "Now you do, to!" He shrieked, giggling like crazy and ran back to Kristin and they started to play on the swings. "Let me push you!" Adam said as Kristin climbed into a swing. "Okay..not to high!" She said. She gripped the chain sides as Adam pushed her a little. "Don't worry. You can trust me. Do you want to fly?" He asked. "No! People can't fly!" "But me and you can-we can do anything," He said with a cheeky grin.~  
  
*Cause when I think of you  
  
all's I know is that there's nothing I won't do  
  
To be with you*  
  
~Nine-year-old Kristin had stayed past dark outside. Her dad had sent her to her room in a nice voice. This was when he punished her worst. She thought of Adam. She didn't want her dad to get her, not today. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day; she had to give something to Adam. IF her dad beat her really bad he'd make her stay home from school. She opened the window. It wasn't to high up; she had climbed up to her window before. She got ready to jump when her door swung open and a beer bottle was threw down. Her dad had a wooden paddle and a belt. "Aww dad, just leave her alone!" Steven said from behind. Her dad swung around and slapped Steven and that sent him scampering off. That was one of the few times Kristin loved her brother. Her dad came to her and grabbed her and pulled her in, closing the window. Kristin's screams could be hear outside.~  
  
*Ain't That Cute?  
  
Holding hands in the park*  
  
~"Come on Kristin, take my hand," Adam offered, giving his hand out to her. They were both 8. She looked at him. She had been beat bad the night before and Steven had came into her room. "Okay." She said softly and gave him her hand.~  
  
*Ain't that cute?  
  
Can't stay late after dark*  
  
~Kristin looked at the sun setting. "Oh no!" She moaned as she remembered her dad's warning of not being late or she'd really be in for it. "What?" Adam asked without looking to her. "I'm really late!" She said and stood up in a panic. "It's okay. I'll walk you home," Adam said and the eleven- year-olds took off.~  
  
*Ain't that cute?  
  
Was it love from the start?*  
  
~Four-year-old Kristin ran into another boy. It was her first day at St. Michael's Nursery School and she didn't know anyone; her dad pretty much only went out to beer and left five-year-old Steven with Kristin while he was at work and at those rare times he went out. "Hi, I'm Adam." The young blonde exclaimed. "Hi." She answered shyly. "What's your name?" The boy squeked. "Kristin. Kristin Maddox." SHe answered just as shyly. "Cool. You want to go play?" He asked. "Eww! Adam has cooties!" A boy shouted. "You shut up, Jamie!" THe boy ordered.~  
  
*Ain't that cute?  
  
I can swear you stole my heart*  
  
Kristin's heart ached as she thought of Adam. A twelve-year-old wasn't suppose to feel this way...was she? Kristin asked herself.  
  
*I often wonder the meaning of love  
  
Is it something meant for just grown-ups*  
  
~Kristin watched her mom and dad kissed from upstairs. She had tried to tell her mom the truth about the bruises, but her dad started crying in front of her mother, so her mother slapped her and told her that lying was bad. She thought it was a phase every ten-year-old went through. "I'm so sorry if I did anything to make her think that...oh gosh," Her dad sobbed. Kristin rubbed her stinging cheek. "It's okay..." She said softly and continued to kiss him. Kristin thought of what her MOm siad earlier how she can't love Adam. Was she right?~  
  
*NIck always told me just to follow my dreams  
  
But with love on my mind  
  
It is so hard to see*  
  
(Change Nick to Peter or Sophie)  
  
~They were in group, it was about a month after she arrived at Horizon. "So does anyone have any ideas for any up-and-coming events?" Sophie asked once they were all there. "Talent show!" Kristin blurted out and then turned red. "Whoops..never mind," She said. "No, I think that's a good idea," Peter said. "Aww, Peter, come on. She's like the only talented one here!" Shelby complained. "Hey! I resent that!" Scott muttered. "So, Kristin, what do you think?" Peter asked her, his voice filled with encouragement. Kristin was tempted to say no.~  
  
*Until I think of you  
  
All's I know is that there's nothing I won't do  
  
To be with you*  
  
~Kristin thought of Adam and Aaron Carter's song "I'm All About You", Even if it was mentally, she could have those images of Adam. "Um, okay." She said.~  
  
*Ain't That Cute?  
  
Holding hands in the park*  
  
~THe six-year-old puppy-lovers ran through the park, shrieking with glee as they held hands~  
  
*Ain't that cute?  
  
Can't stay late after dark*  
  
~Kristin and Adam slurped at their drink. They were at Fazzoli's-about as fast-and cheap-as a classie restraunt could be without considered as fast food. "Remember, I have to be home before the sun goes down," Kristin reminded him. He grinned at her. "I know I know. Just relax," He said.~  
  
*Ain't that cute?  
  
Was it love from the start*  
  
~The two three-year-olds looked into each other eyes and grinned as their teacher-Ms. Barry-scolded them for throwing sand in a boy who taunted them about cooties.~  
  
*Ain't that cute?  
  
I can swear you stole my heart*  
  
~Kristin looked into Adam's eyes. It was about a week before she was taken to Horizon. They were on the bus and Adam and Jarvis Harper had been joking and he had turned to her. "What's going on at HOME?" He asked, hinting about her dad. She shrugged. "Fine," She lied. "Liar." He said and glared at her. Don't give me that look! She thought.~  
  
*It's true  
  
if I'm wrong then tell me girl what I should do*  
  
(Change girl to boy)  
  
~Kristin shivered next to the water. She was twelve and at a river about 3 miles away from her city. She was there with Adam. "Let's go swimming!" Adam said, getting ready to take his shirt off. "I don't have a bathing suit," She mumbled. "Go in with your clothes," He said and jumped in. "Naw," She said. She had on a white shirt and her back was fresh with bruises. "Come on!" Adam urged. "NO!" She yelled and got up, ready to go to the highway.~  
  
*Or would you even care?  
  
If I told you  
  
love could be so simple it could be me and you*  
  
~Adam ran to catch up to her. "Hey, I'm sorry," He said. And he looked sorry, to, his eyes were filled with sorrow. FOr he knew her secret-at least the one about her dad. He was still wet, and his shirt was back at the dock. "I love you, you know that. I'd never do anything to hurt you," He said. She looked away. She had heard Steven said this many times. "Please believe me," Adam begged. She looked at him. She wished she could.~  
  
*Ain't that cute?  
  
Holding hands in the park*  
  
~"Run Kristin, run!" Adam said as they ran from big Mike Patterson. They had said he sucked becuase he was making fun of the seven-year-olds. Now they ran-still with their hands held.!  
  
*Ain't that cute?  
  
Can't stay late after dark*  
  
Kristin thought of when, just a week before, she had pulled Adam from his dorm into the cold winter night. He had done it without any objections.  
  
*Ain't that cute?  
  
Was it love from the start?*  
  
Kristin nodded through her tears. Yes, although she didn't realize it, she had loved him from the start.  
  
*AIn't that cute?  
  
I can swear you stole my heart*  
  
Yes, he stole my heart. Who could resist his personality? His eyes? His voice? HIM? She thought.  
  
*Ain't that cute?  
  
Ain't that cute?*  
  
Aaron's voice drained from her ears and in burst "Crush On You". Kristin clicked off her CD player. It was time for group.  
  
  
  
Okay, I hoped you liked it. I'm in a good mood because I won my class spelling (And I'm in the advanced class to with like 8 kids!) and I'm going to the school one like last year! Cheer for me! Okay thank you for my moment of glory (oh what do you know I won with the work G-L-O-R-I-O-U-S! Boomerang, Chelsea! (Inside joke, only if you were in that class you know what I mean :P)  
  
I'm in such a good mood after I do a chapter of "Ecks Carter" I'll do at least 2 of my new story, I just gotta think of a title (like that's gonna happen...) 


End file.
